Le bracelet de Mafdet
by Serleena
Summary: Un soir alors qu'il rentre chez lui, Edward fait une découverte qui va chambouler sa vie, et le lancer dans des chasses aux trésors.
1. Un bijou mystérieux

**Et voilà la nouvelle fic ! Avec Edward et Roy en personnages principaux. Leur univers est un peu différent de celui que l'on connaît actuellement, en ce sens qu'ici ni l'un ni l'autre ne pratique l'alchimie. Maisvous verrez bien ce qu'il en est.**

**Aucun des persos FMA ne m'appartient, comme toujours. Disclaimer valable pour toute la fic.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Collège de Central, 17h30. Des élèves couraient autour du stade. Sur les côtés, leurs camarades les encourageaient. A la ligne d'arrivée, un professeur patientait, chronomètre en main. Un premier élève se profila. Sa chevelure blonde étincelait au soleil. La distance entre lui et ses camarades n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis le départ. Finalement, l'élève franchit la ligne d'arrivée, puis stoppa quelques mètres plus loin.

« Impressionnant Edward ! Tu cours étonnement vite ces temps-ci. » commenta le professeur de gym.

« Merci m'sieur ! »

C'est vrai qu'il piquait de sacrés sprints en ce moment. S'il n'y avait que ça … Edward Elric, seize ans, trouvait que ses performances en éducation physique s'étaient curieusement améliorées depuis une semaine. Il courait plus vite, et récemment il avait battu tous les records de saut et d 'escalade. Pour lui qui adorait le sport, c'était plutôt une aubaine. N'empêche, il se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait. Les autres élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres, quoique bien après le blond. L'enseignant donna les temps à chacun, ainsi que des commentaires. Le cours se termina, chacun regagna les vestiaires. Edward se doucha, puis se changea.

Il rentrait à pieds, comme toujours. Sur le chemin, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il sortit une feuille de papier, pliée en quatre dans la poche de son blouson. Un bulletin de notes. Ses yeyux se portèrent sur la case de l'Histoire.

«_ 18 … c'est fou le trimestre dernier j'arrivais tout juste à dix. Là, j'ai l'impression d'être incollable en Histoire. Tout comme les maths d'ailleurs. Encore que là, je n'ai augmenté que de deux points. Mais les langues étrangères … 11 la dernière fois, et là 16._» pensa l'adolescent.

Les chiffres lui apparaissaient soudain comme une énigme à résoudre. Et la solution lui venait tout naturellement, après un raisonnement qui étonnait quelque peu son enseignante. Même si c'était une bonne chose, Edward s'interrogeait. Depuis une semaine il se passait des choses étranges. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'une voix s'était insinuée dans sa tête, prenant le commandement d'une partie de son cerveau. La maison Elric fut en vue. Trisha ne devait pas être encore rentrée de son travail, il serait donc seul avec ses devoirs. Ed mit la clé dans la serrure, puis entra. Il déposa son bulletin sur la table basse, bien en vue dans le salon.

Il songea que sa mère serait satisfaite de ses progrès. Mais qu'elle ne lui demande surtout pas d'explications : il n'en avait aucune. C'était venu comme ça, brutalement. Le blond n'avait pourtant pas eut l'impression de travailler davantage. Au contraire, il retenait ses leçons d'un coup. Y en a qui ont de la chance tout de même. Le jeune monta directement à sa chambre. Alors qu'il posait son sac dans un coin, un éclat attira son attention.

« ... »

Un bracelet reposait sur son bureau. Le jeune approcha et le prit dans ses mains, après un instant d'hésitation. L'objet était plat, large, en or avec un pierre turquoise au milieu. Dedans, un œil à la pupille verticale, au bord surligné de noir et à l'extrémité allongée.

« D'où sort-il ? Ce n'est quand même pas maman qui me l'a offert ? » s'étonna Edward.

C'était là une belle pièce cependant. Curieux, il le mit à son poignet gauche. Le bracelet se referma aussitôt.

« Zut ! »

Edward chercha alors le mécanisme pour l'ouvrir. Rien. Il tira dessus, en vain.

« Mais comment ça s'enlève ce machin ?! » s'exclama-t-il en s'escrimant sur le bracelet.

Puis comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'ôter, Ed laissa tomber. Il verrait ce soir avec sa mère. En attendant, il redescendit à la cuisine se concocter un encas. Tout en sortant les ingrédients, il alluma la radio. Les voix d'un groupe populaire du moment résonna dans la cuisine. Ed se mit à fredonner, beurrant une tranche de pain destinée à composer son sandwich. Une tranche de jambon, des cornichons … la musique fit place à un journaliste. Ed sortit une petite bouteille de limonade. Il la décapsula.

* * *

« On nous annonce que le Bracelet de Mafdet, pièce bien connue des amateurs de la Ouasiria antique, aurait disparue ce matin. Cet objet en or et avec une pierre bleue possède une grande valeur, tant historique que ... »

« OURGL ! » s'étrangla Edward.

A la description du bracelet, il recracha sa limonade. Il leva ensuite son avant-bras gauche, là où se trouvait le fameux bijou. Mince ! Mais mais mais …

« Une récompense est promise à quiconque aura des indices valables sur ce vol. » continua le présentateur.

Edward regarda tour à tour la radio, puis son bracelet. C'est pas vrai ! Cette chose n'était en fait le fruit d'un vol. Le blondinet reposa sa bouteille, et tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire du bracelet. En vain. C'était comme s'il s'était soudé à son poignet. Et comment allait-il expliquer qu'il l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre ?

« _Peut-être que le voleur l'a déposé là … mais pourquoi dans ma chambre ? _» se demanda-t-il.

Abandonnant là son encas, Edward remonta vite fait dans ses quartiers. La fenêtre était intacte. La porte d'entrée n'était pas non plus fracturée. Direction la porte du jardin. Fermée. Il fit le tour des possibles entrées, sans rien décourvrir. Ce qui laissa Ed perplexe. Comment diable ce fichu bracelet avait-il atterri sur son bureau ?

« _Personne ne va jamais me croire. On va penser que c'est moi qui l'ai piqué. _»

Edward soupira. Quelle histoire. En tout cas, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus ce soir. Il revint donc à la cuisine, éteignit la radio, attrapa l'assiette contenant son sandwich ainsi que sa boisson, puis remonta à sa chambre. Il se plongea dans ses devoirs pour oublier tout ça. Une demi-heure plus tard, la voix joyeuse de Trisha résonna dans la maison. Edward délaissa son exercice d'amestrien pour aller l'accueillir.

« Bonsoir mon chéri ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » demanda la femme en déposant une bise sur la tête blonde.

« Très bien. Et toi ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Rien de neuf ? »

« Euh … mon bulletin est là. »

Il avait mis les mains derrière le dos, et tira sur la manche de son t-shirt manches longues. Trisha alla voir les notes de son enfant. Elle le félicita pour ses progrès. Ed pour sa peine, retourna à ses devoirs. En s'adossant contre la porte de sa chambre, il jeta un œil à son … pot-de-colle ? Aimant à ennuis ? Bref. Il chercherait ce soir après-dîner un moyen de retirer cette pièce de musée. Edward descendit à l'appel de sa mère pour le dîner. Il veilla bien à ce que son poignet gauche reste bien camouflé. Pas question de le montrer tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas enlevé. Trisha raconta sa journée. Elle travaillait comme secrétaire. Edward l'écouta avec intérêt. Il vivait seul avec sa mère depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Son père avait déserté la maison quand il avait six ans.

Ed n'avait vraiment su pourquoi, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne l'accueillerait pas avec joie si jamais il se pointait. Après le dîner, il aida sa mère à débarrasser et nettoyer la vaisselle. Ceci fait, il s'éclipsa au jardin. Dans le cabanon au bout, il trouverait bien un outil pour rouvrir ce bracelet bizarre.

* * *

Ed referma la porte derrière lui, et observa les outils de jardinage. Mine de rien, faudrait quand même pas qu'il l'abîme : ça coûtait cher avait-il entendu. Il attrapa donc un petit tuteur en bois. Avec ça, il pourrait soulever les parties du bracelet sans le dégrader.

« Gnnn ! »

CRAAC ! Le bâton cassa sans autre forme de procès. Bon, trouvons autre chose. Ed avisa un tournevis. Pourquoi pas. Ils en avaient au cas où il faudrait réparer quelque chose dans le logis. Le jeune tenta de planter la pointe plate entre ce qui devait être l'ouverture. Peine perdue. Et la patience d'Ed aussi commençait à se perdre. Il tapa donc sur le bijou. Tant pis pour sa valeur, il n'allait pas garder ça toute sa vie nom d'un chien !

« C'est pas vrai ! Il est fermé et bien fermé ! » pesta le blond.

Sa main attrapa un sécateur. Il essaya de sectionner le bracelet au milieu. Mais comme pour le reste, il eut beau forcer, rien ne se produisit. Pire, le métal n'avait pas une éraflure. Il chercha une pince à couper le métal.

« Maaaaiiis tu va t'ouvriiiir ouiiii !! » ragea-t-il en serrant l'outil de toutes ses forces.

Rien à faire. Edward était fatigué par tous ses essais. Le bijou était intact, et n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. En clair et en un mot, il n'était pas près de s'en débarrasser. Vaincu, le blond revint dans sa maison. Trisha fut surprise de le voir revenir du jardin à la nuit tombée.

« Tu étais au jardin ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Ouais. » soupira son fils.

Une fois en haut, Ed s'écroula sur le lit. Le bracelet était en face de ses yeux. Ed le contempla, perdu. Un tas de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Le sommeil commençait à le gagner, aussi se changea-t-il. Edward ferma ses volets et se coucha. Il n'eut pas de mal à s'endormir, en dépit des émotions de la soirée. Les heures défilèrent doucement. Dans son sommeil, le jeune rêva de monuments antiques, décorés de hiéroglyphes. Il se vit dans un temple. Une grande statue noire d'une femme à la tête féline trônait au bout d'une salle richement décorée. Des gens avançaient, portant des paniers de fruits, de viande et de poisson. Ils furent déposés devant la statue. Edward entendit un chant, le son d'un tambour et d'un instrument à cordes.

Sur l'autel, il se passa quelque chose. La fumée des encens sembla se rassembler pour former une sphère. La boule blanche grossit, puis s'étendit. Une femme apporta alors de l'argile, dans un grand bac. Immédiatement, la sphère de fumée y plongea. Edward voyait cette scène, d'un réalisme surprenant, avec un étonnement croissant. La terre ondula, puis s'éleva légèrement au-dessus du bac. Elle se modela elle-même, pour former des membres. Petit à petit, l'argile se transformait. En ce qui semblait être une personne. Bouche bée, Edward observait la chose. Oui, c'était bien une personne qui venait de se former. La terre laissa place à de la peau. Incroyable. Soudain, un éclat retint l'attention du jeune.

Il leva la tête vers la statue. Les yeux s'étaient mis à briller. A la stupeur d'Edward, la gueule s'ouvrit. Il nota que la sculpture n'avait plus rien d'inerte. La créature avait pris vie : elle tenait un grand sceptre rouge dans une main, avec au bout une sorte de tête au museau allongé, et en bas une fourche. C'était une statue de femme-panthère, qui s'adressa à lui.

« Il est temps pour toi de revenir à la vie ! »

La fumée des encens fut précipitée vers lui, lui brouillant complètement la vue. Tout à coup, Edward fut pris de douleur. Il sentit ses membres s'allonger, comme si quatre personnes tiraient dessus. Quelque chose battait furieusement son matelas, sa tête lui fit mal. Ed se recroquevilla. Ses cheveux changèrent de couleur, de même que ses yeux. Puis il serra la couverture.

« Aaarrrh ! »

* * *

Il finit par tomber par terre dans une dernière convulsion. Après quelques secondes de calme, une main reprit appui sur le lit pour se relever. Mais ce fut une toute autre personne qui avait pris la place d'Edward. Un homme, plus grand, qui s'étira. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau pour allumer la lampe. Il se regarda dans le miroir. L'individu arborait une chevelure noire brillante, plus courte que celle d'Edward. Ses yeux à l'éclat brûlant et captivant étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, cachés par quelques mèches descendant élégamment. Sur le haut de sa tête trônaient deux grandes oreilles félines. Sa tenue se composait d'un gilet noir également, sans manches dévoilant ainsi des bras aux biceps bien dessinés. Le col était en V profond, s'arrêtant entre les pectoraux qui saillaient.

Enfin, un pantalon assortit et moulant complétait le tout. Une queue noire s'agitait derrière.

« Bien, je suis de retour. » dit-il d'une voix au timbre chaud.

Il regarda le Bracelet de Mafdet qu'il portait, puis sourit. Il était temps pour lui d'aller faire ce pourquoi il existait. Le brun ouvrit donc la fenêtre de la chambre, puis les volets et sauta sur le rebord. L'homme inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Voilà bien quatre décennies qu'il n'avait pas sentit l'air de la nuit. Il écouta un instant les bruits nocturnes. Puis s'élança dans le vide la tête la première. Ses mains touchèrent le sol, ses muscles amortissant en partie la chute. Les pieds se posèrent en dernier sur l'herbe verte. Le séduisant brun félin resta donc à quatre pattes. Il franchit la clôture donnant sur la route d'un saut.

« Avant toute chose, je dois contacter Mafdet pour savoir où me rendre. » dit-il.

Il souffla sur ses mèches qui voltigèrent. Il se remit ensuite en route, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille et surtout à l'abri des regards. Un pont ferait son affaire. L'homme-félin s'y faufila. Puis il posa un genou à terre, et joignit les mains, paume contre poing.

« Ô Mafdet, déesse gardienne qui m'a créée je t'appelle. Éclaire ma route afin que je puisse accomplir mon devoir. »

La pierre de son bracelet brilla, et une aura en sortit. Une silhouette féline apparut, donnant forme à une femme à tête de panthère.

« Roy mon fils, te voilà de retour dans le monde des vivants. » dit-elle d'une voix résonnante.

« Je vous salue Mère, et vous remercie de m'avoir rappelé. » répondit Roy en inclinant la tête.

« Il est temps pour toi de remettre au travail comme de par le passé. Dans l'endroit où mon bracelet attendait, se trouve également une urne. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » reprit Mafdet.

« Oui Mère. »

La déesse inclina la tête en guise de salut, et disparut. Roy se releva. Afin de savoir où se situait cet endroit en question, il interrogeait l'esprit de son hôte. S'y trouvaient tous les renseignements sur l'époque dans laquelle il revenait. Et donc, l'itinéraire du musée. Une fois qu'il eut obtenu sa réponse, Roy quitta le pont. Il avisa un immeuble avec des balcons. Roy plia les genoux, puis bondit au premier étage. Sautant ainsi d'étage en étage il gagna le toit. Le fils de Mafdet continua, passant d'une habitation à l'autre.

« Voilà mon musée. » constata-t-il depuis un toit.

Il sauta, saisit un réverbère et glissa jusqu'au sol. Debout cette fois, il traversa la rue. L'endroit était certainement gardé. D'ailleurs, Roy distingua une lumière de lampe-torche depuis une fenêtre. Le brun aperçut une gouttière. Il s'en servit pour accéder au toit. Comme il l'avait pensé, des fenêtres s'y trouvaient. Roy se dirigea vers l'une d'elles. Il leva une main, où des griffent remplacèrent les ongles. Pour crocheter la serrure ce serait parfait. Il se glissa ensuite dans le musée. Des poutrelles d'acier soutenaient la voûte, et pour notre Roy constituaient un chemin. Il arriva devant une immense statue qu'il devinait provenir de son pays natal. C'est par là que Roy descendit.

* * *

Il écouta ensuite pour localiser les gardiens de nuit. Pour le moment, aucun ne se trouvait à proximité. Possédant une vue nocturne, notre petite panthère n'eut pas de mal à s'orienter. Il chercha la salle contenant l'urne.

« _Elle doit se trouver dans une salle réservée à Ouasiria_. » réfléchit-il.

Il chercha tout d'abord un plan du musée. Ah, là dans le couloir. Mais alors qu'il s'en approchait, Roy tourna une oreille. On venait dans sa direction. Vite il repartit dans la salle où il était venu. L'homme grimpa après une statue, et se camoufla derrière. Deux gardiens de nuit se présentèrent à la porte, et promenèrent leur lampe. Constatant que les objets étaient toujours inertes, ils s'en allèrent. Roy retourna au sol. Puis à ras du sol, revint au plan. Salle Ouasiria, département antiquités deuxième étage. Eh ben y'a plus qu'à. Le brun trouva les escaliers. Il les monta normalement, guettant une éventuelle présence.

« Pom pom pom !

« _Et zut ! _»

Roy passa par-dessus la rampe, et se colla en-dessous de l'escalier. Le gardien passa ainsi sans le voir.

« _C'est ça, et bonjour chez toi. _»

Roy revint souplement sur l'escalier. Il leva la tête. Sa fine ouïe ne perçut rien de suspect. Roy marcha donc sur la large rampe de pierre. Il arriva enfin à l'étage désiré. Le félin s'aventura parmi les vitrines, cherchant des objets de Ouasiria. Il régnait dans cette salle un silence que beaucoup aurait trouvé oppressant, mais qui arrangeait bien notre ami noctambule.

« Ah ! Te voilà. » dit-il à mi-voix.

Devant lui se tenait la fameuse urne funéraire. D'un beau bleu, elle présentait un serpent doré à l'or fin qui faisait le tour, ainsi que des hiéroglyphes. D'ailleurs, le serpent se mit soudain à luire.

« Voilà autre chose. » souffla Roy.

Une femme se matérialisa devant lui. La peau hâlée, des yeux aussi noirs que les siens. Elle portait une perruque comme il se faisait à l'époque antique. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en lin blanc qui lui découvrait les bras, et avec un décolleté généreux.

« Bien le bonsoir. » fit Roy avec un sourire.

« Tu viens pour l'urne. La voler comme tant d'autre. » dit la femme.

« C'est exact, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses. » reprit Roy.

« Tu es en effet différent des hommes que je connais. Qui es-tu ? »

« On me connaît essentiellement sous le prénom de Roy, fils de la déesse Mafdet. »

Il vit la femme écarquiller les yeux, et son regard devenir ombrageux.

« C'est donc pour moi que tu es là. » devina-t-elle.

« Tout à fait. »

Il était clair maintenant qu'un combat allait commencer. Roy fit donc pousser griffes et crocs. Sa queue noire commença à fouetter l'air, signe évident de tension. La femme en face, se mit à siffler comme un serpent. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte cuivrée.

« Ssssshhhh !!

« Raaaoooowww ! »

Après cet échange d'amabilités, l'occupante de l'urne attaqua la première. Vive comme un reptile, elle lança un coup de griffe. Roy esquiva et bondit sur une vitrine.

« Hmmm pas mal ma belle. Tu es rapide. Avec moi il vaut mieux. » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Trève de flatteries fils de la déesse panthère. »

Elle le rejoignit. Roy ne bougea pas. Quand elle fut à sa portée il lui décrocha un coup de griffe qui lui érafla le visage et la fit tomber. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle se relève. Un concert de sifflements et de cris de rage résonnèrent un moment. Les deux assaillants roulaient au sol, se renversant l'un l'autre. Roy prenait toutefois garde à ce que la gardienne de l'urne ne le morde pas. Car il devinait que ces charmants crochets dans sa bouche étaient venimeux. D'ailleurs, il vit la tête de la femme plonger en avant.

Roy écarta son bras de justesse. En revanche, il se retourna vivement. Sa longue noire et musclée frappa la femme à la tête, l'envoyant bouler et l'assommant par là même. Il était temps d'en finir, avant que les gardiens ne rappliquent. Roy tendit donc une main, et matérialisa une croix ânkh. Il prononça une formule dans sa langue antique. La croix fut projetée sur la femme et se ficha sur son torse. Des cordes en jaillirent pour la ligoter. Roy dessina un cercle en l'air du bout des doigts. Un portail apparut, et emporta l'esprit de l'urne.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la voler finalement. » déclara-t-il.

Ah, des bruits de pas. Il était temps de quitter la scène. Roy parvint donc à sortir de la salle, contourner les gardes pour revenir à sa fenêtre. Il disparut ensuite dans la nuit, pour retrouver la chambre d'Edward.


	2. Le voleur millénaire

**Voici la suite, où Edward va enfin comprendre ce qui lui arrive. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Edward se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve étrange et surtout très réaliste. Cependant, il relata bien vite ce songe dans un coin de son esprit. Seul le bracelet toujours accroché à son poignet le préoccupait. Une fois encore, il mit un vêtement long pour le cacher. Le jeune descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, en route pour une nouvelle journée d'école. Bref, rien que très banal se dit-il. S'il savait … car en réalité, le rêve comme Edward l'avait nommé se reproduisit tous les jours. Et pas seulement la nuit. Roy apparaissait de temps en temps en plein jour, comme cette fois où il avait dérobé une statuette. Ce qui occasionnait une amnésie chez son hôte. Naturellement, les vols ne tardèrent pas à apparaître dans les journaux papiers et à la radio. Trisha entendit d'ailleurs le dernier à la radio durant une pause.

« _Il est revenu ça y est ! _» pensa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et la jeune femme savait précisément chez qui il s'était incarné. Mais elle devait l'amener en parler. Pendant ce temps, Edward se sentait quelque peu déboussolé par ce qui lui arrivait. Cette fois, plus question de parler de rêves. Il ne se rappelait plus de certains moments de ses journées, en revanche la douleur occasionnée par la transformation, ça il s'en souvenait. C'est donc bien qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Edward s'interrogeait sur le chemin de l'école. Tout avait débuté avec l'apparition de ce Bracelet de Mafdet. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'était qui ça Mafdet ?

« _Je crois que si je veux avoir des réponses, je vais devoir mener quelques recherches. _» décida-t-il.

Lorsqu'il entra, il constata que sa mère était déjà là. Oh ? Trisha posa un regard inquisiteur sur Ed.

« Oui ? » questionna-t-il.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? » répondit Trisha.

Aïe, avait-elle remarqué le bracelet finalement ? Non, il était bien dissimulé sous ses vêtements.

« Genre quoi ? » éluda le blond.

« Eh bien je ne sais pas. Tes notes ont bien augmenté ces temps-ci, tu as travaillé plus ? »

Trisha savait que c'était en réalité un des premiers symptômes de l'arrivée de Roy : des connaissances qui s'accumulent d'un coup. Edward posa son sac tout en réfléchissant à une réponse crédible.

« Ben … oui j'ai bossé bien sûr. »

Il alla aux placards chercher de quoi faire son habituel encas. Trisha pour sa part, continua sur sa lancée. Edward n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question.

« C'est comme en gymnastique. Tu était déjà bon mais là … ça dépasse l'entendement selon ton professeur."

Mais que cherchait-elle, se demanda Edward. Il se dit que sa mère voulait l'orienter sur un sujet précis, et donc attendait les réponses adéquates. Peut-être devrait-il lui parler franchement.

« Boh on s'améliore avec le temps. »

Mine de rien, Edward avait du mal à dire la vérité, tant l'histoire lui paraissait incroyable. C'est vrai, qui allait croire que quelqu'un avait élu domicile dans son corps, sans penser qu'il a affaire à un fou ? Et que dire de la transformation que ça occasionnait … Trisha laissa planer le silence le temps qu'Edward fasse son sandwich. Il ne lui dirait pas si elle n'abordait pas directement le sujet. Quoi de plus normal, il devait être perdu le pauvre. Alors autant y aller franco, afin d'éclairer sa lanterne au plus vite. Trisha prit donc une inspiration.

* * *

« Tu n'aurais pas découvert un bracelet par hasard ? »

Ca c'était de l'entrée en matière. Ed se figea, et leva vers sa mère un regard ahuri. Comment … comment diable le savait-elle ?

« Tu peux m'en parler en toute tranquillité. Je ne vais pas te gronder. Si je te pose ces questions, c'est parce qu'en réalité je sais ce qui t'arrive. » reprit sa mère avec un sourire rassurant.

Hein ? Comment ça elle était au courant ? Mais … ooooh alors là Ed était perdu de chez perdu. Il était passé dans une autre dimension ou quoi ? A moins qu'on ne lui fasse une blague, ce qui au vu de ce qu'il ressentait et voyait était hautement improbable. Aussi fixa-t-il Trisha avec un air abruti sur le visage.

« Assieds-toi, je vais tout te raconter. Mais avant, montre-moi ton bracelet. » dit-elle en allant dans le séjour.

Edward la suivit avec son encas, toujours stupéfait. Une fois face à sa mère, il dévoila le bijou en or. Trisha eut un sourire satisfait.

« Je me doutais bien que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réapparaisse dans la famille. Pour commencer, je vais te dire comment il se fait que je sois au courant. Notre famille Edward, descend d'une antique lignée de prêtres, d'oracles et de devins. Elle a débuté dans le pays de Ouasiria. » débuta Trisha.

Le pays d'où provenait le bracelet ! Ce n'était donc pas une coïncidence qu'il aie atterri dans la chambre d'Edward.

« Nous sommes des serviteurs d'une déesse nommée Mafdet, déesse guérisseuse à tête de panthère. Il y a environ deux mille ans, une famille d'artistes a émergé : les Sêsorêtris. Ils devinrent rapidement réputés pour la qualité de leurs œuvres d'art, que les plus grands s'arrachaient. Hélas, cette famille avait un défaut : vouloir donner la vie à leurs créations. Lors de la fabrication, ils utilisaient les savoirs magiques de l'époque. Cela eut en plus un autre effet : pervertir le cœur des hommes, en attisant leur cupidité, leur convoitise. »

Mais ce qui déplu surtout aux dieux, c'est que cette famille veuille les égaler en donnant vie à l'inerte. Lors d'une réunion divine afin de prendre des mesures, Mafdet se serait proposée pour lutter contre cette aberration. Elle a ainsi créée une créature capable de lutter et de sceller chaque esprit des œuvres des Sêsorêtris : Roy. Edward écarquilla les yeux. Il avait rêvé de la naissance du brun, il s'en rappelait parfaitement.

« Les serviteurs de Mafdet se sont joints à la déesse dans sa tâche. Ainsi, Roy s'incarne dans un homme de la famille, par périodes. Elles sont assez variables, car l'Histoire a fait que les Sêsorêtris furent déconsidérés, et leurs créations vues comme l'œuvre du mal. D'autres créations sont tombées dans l'oubli. » poursuivit Trisha.

« Et … il en reste encore aujourd'hui ? » demanda Edward, stupéfait par le récit.

« Oh oui. Celles qui ont disparues reviennent à surface quand des fouilles sont organisées. Les Sêsorêtris ont produit des centaines d'œuvres au cours des siècles. D'ailleurs cette famille doit tout comme la nôtre avoir des descendants aujourd'hui. »

« Et … à quoi ça mène tout ça ? On dirait une histoire sans fin. »

« Je suis de ton avis. Selon moi, seule l'éradication de la famille Sêsorêtris règlerait pour de bon le problème. On ne sait pas au juste ce qu'ils essaient de faire. Mais d'après moi, s'ils arrivent à leurs fins le monde court à la catastrophe. »

Edward resta pensif. Ce récit était assez stupéfiant, pourtant il ne pouvait que le croire, au vu de ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

« Tu … tu savais depuis quand en fait ? Que Roy allait s'incarner en moi ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Oh je m'en suis doutée à ta naissance. J'ai toujours entendu parler de cette légende. Elle se transmet par les femmes, car ce sont elles qui donnent la vie. Nous sommes donc chargées d'expliquer au nouvel élu ce qui se passe. » révéla Trisha.

Edward hocha la tête. Sa mère lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu des soupçons sur le retour de Roy avec les notes de son enfant. Le fils de Mafdet influait sur le corps de son hôte. Au fil du temps, les deux familles s'étaient répandues un peu partout. Le brun n'avait qu'à piocher dans l'esprit du receveur pour connaître l'essentiel, comme la langue, la technologie actuelle, le passé du pays …

« Voilà donc qui explique mes progrès : Roy doit se souvenir de tout ce qu'il a vécu. Ayant traversé les époques il sait tout du passé. » devina le blond.

« Hm hm. Pareil pour les langues et la géographie. L'autre symptôme et qui apparaît en dernier sont les performances physiques. Possédant des caractéristiques félines, il est plus souple, plus agile, plus rapide etc … Lorsqu'on en est à ce stade, le retour est imminent. » exposa Trisha.

« Et le Bracelet de Mafdet, comment est-t-il arrivé dans ma chambre ? » demanda encore le jeune.

« Par lui-même. Il est ce qui permet à l'élu de se métamorphoser, d'entrer en contact avec Mafdet et recèle les pouvoirs de Roy. »

« En tout cas il est sacrément attaché à mon poignet. » fit Ed en regardant le bijou.

« Mesure de sécurité. Pour t'en débarrasser, il faudrait que tu en formule la demande à voix haute. Mais pour cette manière fonctionne, il doit obligatoirement y avoir un autre garçon dans la famille la plus proche : à savoir un frère ou un cousin germain. Sinon, c'est à vie. »

A vie ?!!! Il était donc condamné à subir ça pour le restant de ces jours ? Oh quelle pagaille !

« Ou bien encore ... » reprit Trisha.

Edward leva les yeux vers sa mère.

« Que la famille Sêsorêtris n'existe plus. En ce cas, Roy s'en ira de lui-même. »

Ouais. Ben dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était pas demain la veille. Avec cette histoire, Ed savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. Il devait jouer les voleurs pour empêcher que des œuvres d'arts possédées ne sèment le désordre. S'il avait bien suivi l'histoire racontée par Trisha, ces créations attisaient convoitise et autres défauts. A tout les coups, certaines avaient dû être à l'origine de guerres, ou à plus petite échelle des bagarres.

« _Donc c'est pas vraiment le genre de mission à refuser. De toutes façons on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. _»

Eh bien ! Il ferait donc avec. Il questionna sa mère sur l'amnésie qui survenait après certaines métamorphoses.

« Oh ça ! C'est psychologique en fait. Dès que tu aura accepté ta mission, tu pourras même communiquer avec Roy. » sourit Trisha en agitant la main.

Pourquoi pas, ça pouvait être intéressant. Edward se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son occupant. Aurait-il un jour l'occasion de le voir ? Qui sait. Trisha regarda un instant son enfant perdu dans ses pensées. Elle semblait sur le point de lui demander quelque chose, et ne savait pas comment Edward le prendrait. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à remarquer l'air un peu embarrassée de sa mère. Il l'interrogea.

« Eh bien euh … ne le prends surtout pas mal mais … j'aimerais bien … comment dire ? » fit Trisha en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Le voir ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. Ben c'est que je ne sais vraiment comment faire. » répondit Edward.

« Concentre-toi sur lui et demande-lui de sortir. » l'éclaira Trisha.

L'ado hocha la tête. Il ferma les yeux et prononça mentalement le nom de son locataire. Il sentit bientôt la douleur due à la métamorphose. Il se plia en deux. Ses cheveux devinrent noirs et brillants, la queue et les oreilles poussèrent. Finalement, Roy se redressa d'un coup, et ouvrit les yeux. Pour découvrir un visage féminin très près.

* * *

« Wiiiih Roooyiiii !! » s'extasia Trisha des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Fshhhhh ! » souffla le brun, surpris.

Il sauta en arrière, atterrissant sur le rebord du canapé. Il observa la femme qui venait de lui crier dessus.

« Oh n'ayez pas peur ! Je suis la mère d'Edward, votre hôte. » le rassura-t-elle aussitôt.

« Ah bon ! » fit Roy soulagé.

Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute pratiquement dessus. Trisha vint vers lui et lui prit une main qu'elle secoua.

« Je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer enfin ! Je m'appelle Trisha. »

« Eh bien enchanté Trisha. » répondit Roy avec son charme habituel.

Se sachant à présent en sécurité, le brun descendit du canapé. Il observa le salon autour de lui. Voilà donc sa nouvelle maison. Une question lui vint à l'esprit, il reporta son attention sur Trisha.

« Pourquoi Edward m'a-t-il appelé ? Vous avez découvert une œuvre d'art ? » questionna Roy.

Vu les capacités divinatoires de la famille, les recherches se faisaient parfois via un des membres de la famille. Trisha s'adonnait d'ailleurs à cet art, avec ses amies.

« Non non, en fait … c'est moi qui ai demandé à vous rencontrer. » rougit la jeune femme.

Roy acquiesça. Il avait été souvent en contact direct avec la famille. Ça n'avait donc rien d'anormal. Notre héros lui demanda si elle avait mis son hôte au courant de ses activités. Trisha assura que son fils savait tout à présent.

« S'il a voulu me faire sortir, c'est également qu'il m'a accepté. » ajouta Roy.

« En effet. J'en suis rassurée. » approuva Trisha.

Elle déclara ensuite qu'elle allait préparer le dîner. Roy pouvait rester s'il le souhaitait. Il accepta l'invitation de bonne grâce. Pendant que Trisha s'affairait, il décida d'aller explorer le coin. Il enregistra chaque pièce, avant d'atterrir dans la chambre d'Ed. Roy referma la porte. Puis il commença à ouvrir chaque tiroir.

«_ Hé ho faut pas te gêner mon gars !_ » entendit le séduisant brun.

« Ah tiens, on arrive à se parler maintenant. » dit simplement le concerné.

« _J'en suis ravi, mais je ne te permets pas de fouiller dans ma chambre ! _» reprit Edward.

Roy ouvrit une armoire. Il perçut une odeur, qu'il identifia vite comme étant celle d'un fruit pourri. Une pomme, qu'il retira puis jeta dans la corbeille à papiers.

« Urf ! »

« _Ah elle était là cette pomme. Bon tu veux bien arrêter de fouiner partout ? Hé c'est mes sous-vêtements ça ! _» protesta Edward.

Roy sortit un slip, dont il étira l'élastique et posa par-dessus son pantalon, comme s'il l'essayait.

« J'aime bien savoir quel genre de personne est mon hôte. » dit-il en rangeant l'affaire.

« _Et moi j'aime bien qu'on me demande avant de tout remuer comme ça !_ »

Roy découvrit les manuels scolaires. Il attrapa un livre de mathématiques. L'homme observa les exercices, puis tourna la page. Un instant après le livre fut rangé, et fut au tour de la trousse d'être explorée. Roy retira un stylo qu'il renifla.

« _Bon t'as fini ? Ça va être l'heure de manger ! _»

« On se calme mon petit. » répliqua tranquillement Roy en griffonnant avec le stylo.

« _JE SUIS PAS PETIT TAS DE POILS !!! _» rouspéta Edward.

Ce qui décrocha un sourire à son locataire. Bien, il semblait avoir du caractère, et Roy aimait les personnes de ce genre.

« Pour le dîner, ta charmante mère l'a invité. Elle est jolie d'ailleurs. » reprit le brun qui jouait maintenant avec la gomme.

« _Quoi ? Mais et moi je mange quand ? Et t'avise pas de draguer ma mère, sac à puces ! _»

« Quand tu manges je mange, et inversement. Puis mesure tes paroles, mini rasibus. »

« _Mais je vais lui botter les fesses à ce chatard ! _»

« C'est ça c'est ça. Encore heureux que tu ne puisse pas essayer. Tu te ferais mal. » rétorqua Roy en montant sur le lit.

Ouh c'était bien confortable ça. Roy se trouvait à quatre pattes, testant le moelleux du lit. Il pétrit quelques secondes, avant d'opérer un tour complet et de se rouler en boule. Au moins, se dit Edward, il avait cessé de farfouiller. Roy posa la tête sur le matelas, et ferma les yeux. Pas bien longtemps, car la voix douce de Trisha lui annonça que le repas était prêt. Le félin humain se redressa donc, s'étira et sortit de la pièce. La jeune femme l'attendit en bas des escaliers pour le conduire à la la cuisine.

« J'espère que vous aimez le poisson ? » s'enquit-elle.

« J'adore ça. » sourit Roy.

« Parfait ! »

Pendant le dîner, Roy perçut la tension d'Edward. Il devait vraiment craindre qu'il ne tente de séduire sa maman. Ed n'avait pas tout à fait tort d'être inquiet : le fils de Mafdet était un séducteur. Cependant, il ne touchait pas aux membres de sa famille. Le dîner se déroula donc dans une ambiance tout à fait amicale. Edward finit par se détendre. Roy aida à débarrasser, puis annonça qu'il rendait la place à l'adolescent. Ce qui se fit rapidement.

« Fouah ! Pas mécontent d'être de retour. Il a fouiné dans ma chambre cet olibrius ! » lança le blond en croisant les bras.

« Ah ? Il doit s'intéresser à toi dans ce cas. » fit simplement Trisha.

Ed lui coula un regard, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Une fois dans sa chambre, il entreprit de se changer. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par son psyché. Un autre reflet que le sien y trônait. Celui de Roy.

« Que … »

« Tu voulais me voir non ? Eh bien me voici.»

Edward approcha pour mieux voir. Alors c'était lui Roy ? Ben il était plutôt beau gosse. Sûr qu'il devait en faire craquer plus d'une. Le blond détailla le reflet. Seule la queue du noiraud remuait, ce qui fit un instant se retourner Edward. De son côté, Roy détaillait aussi son hôte. Un regard déterminé, un visage volontaire, quoiqu'un peu taciturne … en tout, la contemplation dura bien cinq minutes. Ed se détourna du miroir au moment même où Roy disparaissait. Quand le blondinet regarda de nouveau dans la glace, il n'y vit que sa propre image.

« _Voilà on a fait connaissance. Me demande si on va arriver à s'entendre. S'il continue sur ma taille, ça va pas être simple la cohabitation._ »

Edward alluma sa lampe de chevet, puis se coucha.


	3. Surveillance de haut vol

**Les ennuis commencent pour notre voleur. Arrive ce qui devait arriver : la police s'en mêle. Et la première confrontation ne sera pas de tout repos.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Voilà bien deux semaines maintenant que Roy volait régulièrement des objets d'art. Dans le milieu, on ne parlait plus que de cet étrange voleur. Certains disaient qu'il possédait des aptitudes étonnantes. Les pauvres gardiens qui l'avaient affrontés affirmaient que ce type était pire qu'une savonnette. La manière dont il leur glissait entre les doigts les laissaient pantois. Sans parler du fait qu'il arrivait toujours en silence, prenant ses adversaires par surprise et les neutralisant sans peine. Oui, le voleur suscitait bien des interrogations. Et la police de son côté, était bien énervée. Elle avait tenté de le coincer, mais l'animal était rapide et agile. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas toujours là où l'on attendait. Pour le commissaire, ces échecs répétés commençaient à bien faire. Aussi décida-t-il de confier l'enquête à un fin limier. Des coups à la porte sortirent le brave homme de ses pensées.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une silhouette fine. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés étaient retenus par une barrette, donnant un air sévère. Une petite frange retombait devant des yeux noisette. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant le bureau.

« Vous m'avez demandée monsieur MacField ? »

« Oui miss Hawkeye, asseyez-vous je prie. » répondit le commissaire.

Homme d'âge mur, il respirait l'expérience mais dégageait également une certaine amabilité. Une fois que Riza fut assise devant lui, son supérieur lui tendit un dossier. Dessus, des croquis et descriptifs de chacune des oeuvres d'art dérobées.

« J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de cette histoire. » interrogea le commissaire.

« En effet. Nous n'avons pas affaire à un amateur. » répondit Riza en prenant les documents.

MacField la laissa les observer un instant.

« Jusque là, personne n'a pu voir son visage. Mais ce qui est curieux, c'est que les témoins ont cru observer certaines particularités qu'on ne trouve habituellement pas chez un être humain. » annonça-t-il.

Riza leva vers lui un regard intrigué. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

« Comme des oreilles pointues et noires, et même une queue. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Le voleur devait se déguiser probablement. Ce qui était logique.

« Très bien je m'occupe de l'affaire. Je vais étudier le dossier immédiatement. » conclut Riza.

MacField sourit, satisfait et un peu soulagé de la compter dans l'équipe chargée de l'affaire. Riza quitta le bureau du commissaire. Quelques collègues masculins la suivirent du regard, détaillant ses formes à travers le chemisier de satin qu'elle portait, et son pantalon un peu serré. Hawkeye suscitait quelques convoitises dans le bâtiment. Mais la demoiselle avait une réputation de célibataire endurcie, et n'hésitait pas à remettre les malappris à leur place avec son arme. Du reste, elle était la meilleure tireuse. A part son chien, on nui lui connaissait aucune compagnie masculine. Riza revint dans son bureau, et referma la porte.

Elle lâcha le dossier dessus, pendant qu'elle contournait la table. La blonde prit place dans son grand fauteuil en cuir, et attrapa les papiers. Elle étudia chacun des croquis.

« _Toujours les mêmes auteurs … c'est ciblé visiblement. Ça signifie que je vais devoir recenser toutes les pièces restantes des Sêsorêtris. Ensuite, je n'aurais plus qu'à les faire surveiller_. » songea Riza.

Si elles n'étaient pas trop nombreuses, ce serait dans le domaine du possible. Autrement, les gardiens devront se concentrer plus attentivement sur ces pièces. Hawkeye lut la description approximative du voleur. Rapide, véloce, agile … mais quasiment rien sur son physique, en dehors de ces grandes oreilles et de la queue. Bon, elle verrait bien par elle-même à quoi il ressemblait. Riza sortit un annuaire, afin de prendre contacts avec les différents musées de la capitale. Ils devraient également pouvoir la renseigner sur des collectionneurs, qui peut-être possédaient un objet ou plus des Sêsorêtris. Cela lui prit bien la journée.

Elle eut effectivement des adresses de collectionneurs, qu'elle alla démarcher en personne. Parmi les sept recensés, seuls trois étaient concernés par les vols. A la fin de chaque entretien, elle mit une crois en face des trois noms. A présent, elle pouvait poser un filet.

* * *

Durant tout ce temps, Edward s'était à peu près habitué à sa nouvelle vie. Roy était discret, ne se manifestant que si on s'adressait à lui. Le Bracelet de Mafdet pour sa part, était devenu invisible, ce qui arrangea bien son propriétaire. L'été approchant, Ed avait craint de devoir rester manches longues toute la saison. Roy lui avait révélé qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la pierre, puis de la retourner pour activer le camouflage. Car après tout, c'était là un moyen évident de démasquer le voleur et surtout son hôte. La seule ombre au tableau restait la douleur de la métamorphose. A présent, elle se déroulait plus rapidement ce qui permettait à Ed de souffrir moins. Sa mère elle, avait décidé de l'aider en localisant les oeuvres à voler.

Elle s'y était prise de la même manière que Riza, sauf qu'elle avait poussé la recherche en déterminant où l'objet se trouvait, et ce grâce à ses dons divinatoires. Elle lui préparait également un plan avec les issues, facilitant ainsi son départ. Pour l'heure, Trisha regardait son fils se métamorphoser. La nuit tombait, il était temps d'agir.

« Bonsoir Trisha. »

« Bonsoir Roy. J'ai repéré un collectionneur qui possède une chevalière forgée par l'autre famille. Voici son adresse. » annonça-t-elle.

Roy prit le rectangle de papier. Au dos figurait un plan de la maison, avec une croix indiquant l'emplacement de la broche. Il remercia Trisha d'un signe de tête, et se sauva par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ed. Comme à son habitude, Roy passait par les toits, franchissant les distances entre avec aisance. De temps à autre, il scrutait les panneaux pour savoir où il se trouvait. Une demi-heure plus tard, la maison du collectionneur fut en vue. Perché sur la corniche d'un immeuble, Roy observa l'endroit. Les rues étaient désertes, pas de lumières dans les habitations alentour. Il fléchit ses membres et sauta. Roy arriva devant la portée.

« _Snif snif ? _»

Tiens, voilà bien beaucoup d'odeurs récentes. La maison aurait-elle connu du passage dernièrement ? Comme … la police ? Roy délaissa la porte et fit le tour. Il observa les fenêtres, cherchant la plus discrète.

« Où mène-t-elle celle-ci ? »

Roy avisa une petite fenêtre qui donnait dans une buanderie. Pourquoi pas. Il glissa ses griffes sous le bois, et souleva la vitre. Le voici à présent dans la pièce. Roy avançait à quatre pattes. La maison était grande. Son flair confirma ce qu'il avait ressentit à l'entrée. Du monde était passé par là durant la journée. Le voleur s'arrêta pour évaluer la situation. Il savait bien que la police cherchait à le piéger, et apparemment elle savait qu'un objet qu'il prenait pour cible se trouvait ici. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez. D'un autre côté c'était un défi. Dérober cette bague sous le nez des policiers serait certainement amusant. Roy ressortit le plan de Trisha. Il pouvait s'enfuir par le fenêtres, la lucarne du grenier ou encore le soupirail de la cave.

L'homme-félin rangea la carte, et se remit en route le plus silencieusement possible. Glissant sur le parquet, Roy avait les sens aux aguets. Il grimpa un étage.

« Regarde. » souffla une voix à l'autre bout.

Deux policiers se tenaient en poste à l'autre bout. Ils voyaient une forme avancer au ras du sol.

« Va prévenir Hawkeye. » répondit son collègue dans un murmure.

L'intéressé fila, et alla prévenir la détective. Riza arriva, suivie de cinq hommes. Ils passèrent devant une grande baie vitrée ornée deux grands rideaux. Roy s'était justement camouflé derrière l'un d'eux. Il s'y était mis par précaution, au cas où justement on le verrait se déplacer. Le brun sortit la tête, regardant la police s'éloigner avec un sourire. Son flair ne l'avait pas trahi une fois encore. Roy partit à l'opposé. Il déboucha dans une pièce, où plusieurs objets de valeur étaient exposés. Le brun alla directement à la vitrine contenant la broche.

A l'autre bout, Riza se rendit compte que si ses hommes avaient vraiment vu quelque chose, ils avaient été dupés. Aussi revint-elle en toute hâte dans la salle de collection. A la lueur de la lune, elle vit une ombre devant ce qui contenait la chevalière.

« Les mains en l'air ! » lança-t-elle.

Mais déjà Roy fila entre les vitrines, gagnant les zones d'ombre de la pièce. Riza chercha l'interrupteur. Elle perçut un bruit de course dans le même temps, et se retrouva violemment projetée en arrière. Le voleur venait de leur foncer dessus, et les avait envoyés valser avec une force peu commune. Roy attrapa un autre homme et l'envoya contre le mur. Puis il fila vers les escaliers.

« VITE ! Il s'échappe ! » s'écria Riza qui s'était déjà relevée.

Elle courut après l'homme, se fiant à ses bruits de pas. Riza déboula dans le salon. Pas un bruit. La jeune femme voulut allumer, mais rien ne se passa.

« On va voir si tu peux comme moi te déplacer dans le noir. » chuchota Roy à l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

Riza s'avança, arme au poing et sens aux aguets. Le brun lui, était tapi derrière un fauteuil. Il observait la silhouette de Riza avancer. La jeune femme continua son chemin, cherchant à localiser le voleur. Ce dernier guettait le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque. Enfin, la blonde arriva près de lui. Un coup de pieds fit voler son arme. Riza s'écarta immédiatement pour ne pas en recevoir un autre. Dans la pénombre, elle vit distinctement les oreilles et la queue. Sauf que … celle-ci bougeait. Or Hawkeye était persuadée qu'aucun déguisement ne permettait une telle chose.

« _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est un humain ou un animal ?_ » s'étonna la blonde.

Les deux ma chère, les deux. Roy lui, allait repartir à l'attaque quand il nota un détail sur son adversaire.

« _Hm ? Cette odeur … ce n'est pas un homme ça. Mais oui c'est une femme ! _» songea le brun.

Arf, il n'allait pas attaquer une femme tout de même. Elle en tout cas, était prête à se battre. Roy évita un coup de poing. Il saisit son poignet, et la fit passer par-dessus lui. Il entendit les autres policiers arriver. Bien, il était temps de lever le camp. Roy fonça vers la deuxième porte, celle par laquelle arrivait les domestiques. Il la défonça d'un puissant coup d'épaule. Il courut ensuite à quatre pattes. L'avantage, en plus d'être plus rapide, c'est qu'il en devenait plus difficile à viser. Roy bondit par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers. Riza ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle glissa sur la rampe et le suivit au dehors. En regardant à gauche et à droite, elle aperçut Roy filer sur la gauche. La blonde piqua un sprint. Mais c'est qu'il courait rudement vite le zouave !

Elle le distingua ensuite grimper agilement à une gouttière, puis se redresser les pieds en l'air, et opérer un tour pour atterrir sur le toit. Hawkeye était décidée à ne pas s'en laisser compter. Elle empoigna le tube de métal et s'éleva. Roy était déjà sur un autre toit lorsqu'elle parvint au sommet. Qu'importe. Elle courut et sauta. Devant, le félin humain l'entendit.

« Eh bien elle est coriace ! » sourit-il.

Riza dégaina, et tâcha de le viser. Dans les jambes ça devrait l'arrêter. BANG !

« MURRAOW ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en entendant un cri pareil. Roy avait reçut la balle à l'arrière de la jambe. Il roula au sol. Enfin sur le béton du toit.

« Par Mafdet ! » s'exclama-t-il en regardant sa plaie.

Il vit que Riza se rapprochait dangereusement. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge de Roy. Il pointa la pierre de son bracelet sur la blessure. Mafdet se chargerait de la guérir, c'était son rôle. Et pour lui, elle ne se limitait pas aux piqûres de scorpion et morsures de serpent. La balle fut retirée, et la plaie se referma. Riza arriva enfin à l'endroit où Roy était tombé. Il devait être tout près. Elle avança parmi les tuyaux de cheminée. Où était-il ? Il devrait être là, elle était certaine de l'avoir touché.

« Yaaaooow ! »

Riza sentit une déchirure au niveau du poignet qui tenait l'arme. Vint ensuite un bref sifflement, et quelque chose claqua dans ses mollets. Elle se sentit partir sur le côté. Visiblement, elle l'avait énervé. La détective sentit ensuite un poids sur elle. Pour se défendre elle brandit le poing. Mais ses bras furent immobilisés. Un genou la bloquait au niveau du ventre.

« Fshhhh raaaoow ! »

Riza put nettement voir deux paires de canines anormalement longues, s'apparentant davantage à des crocs. Mince, il allait les lui planter dans la gorge ! Riza se débattit. Furieux qu'elle l'aie blessée, Roy avait vertement riposté. Cependant, la voyant maintenant à sa merci il hésita. Il ne s'attaquait pas aux femmes, ou en tout cas n'avait jamais eu à le faire. La blonde eut vraiment peur : la chose au-dessus d'elle allait la tuer, c'était certain. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas se défendre, ses bras était solidement maintenus au sol. Mais …

« Rrrroumph ! »

Les dents pointues disparurent, de même que le poids sur elle. Roy avait filé. Riza avait roulé sur le côté, regardant dans la direction qu'il avait prise. Elle ne le voyait déjà plus. Pourquoi l'avait-il épargnée ? La jeune femme se rappela de la douleur à son poignet droit. On aurait dit une griffure. Bon, inutile de rester là à présent. Elle retrouva son pistolet, et put redescendre par une gouttière. Quelques instants plus tard, ses collègues la virent revenir.

« Miss Hawkeye ! Vous l'avez eu ? »

« Non, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a eue. » répondit-elle.

A la lumière des lampes, elle examina son poignet. Cinq lignes parallèles le traversaient. La blessure saignait encore.

« Mince ! C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? » s'étonna un policier.

« Qui d'autre. En tout cas, je crois que ce … voleur n'est pas totalement humain. »

On lui fit un pansement. En tout cas elle avait échoué. La chevalière avait été emportée. Mais Riza savait qu'elle aurait d'autres occasion de se mesurer à cet étrange personnage.

* * *

De son côté, Roy arriva dans un terrain vague. La chasse n'avait pas été de tout repos cette fois. Il devrait se montrer plus méfiant envers la police désormais. La panthère brune sortit la chevalière de sa poche. Elle émettait des vibrations qu'il reconnaissait très bien. Tout comme lui devait en émettre, car la bague s'illumina. Un chevalier en sortit.

« _Forcément, elle a été fabriquée au Moyen-Age_. » pensa Roy.

Le chevalier le mit en garde de son épée. Tout phosphorescent il ressemblait à un fantôme.

« Grrooow ! » lui répondit le brun.

Le chevalier lui fonça dessus, épée au clair. Roy esquiva d'un bond. Son pied droit frappa le poignet de l'ennemi, qui lâcha son arme. Roy s'en saisit et la fit tournoyer. Le chevalier sortit alors une dague. Eh bien soit. Encore une fois l'esprit de la bague attaqua en premier. Roy leva l'épée en travers pour bloquer la longue lame. Le chevalier frappa à trois reprises. Le fils de Mafdet se contenta de bloquer, tout en analysant la technique de son opposant. Il était fort, et tout comme Roy entraîné au combat. Ce fut à lui de répliquer. Il cogna durement, et parvint presque à casser la dague. Les lames crissèrent. Le chevalier, découvrant une ouverture, se rua vers Roy.

Mais celui-ci para par un coup de pied au ventre, qui eut le mérite de faire reculer l'adversaire. Roy enchaîna par un coup d'épée retourné. Cette fois, l'arme du chevalier cassa. Il se baissa pour ne pas se faire couper la tête. Se faisant il saisit une poignée de terre qu'il lança au visage du brun.

« Argh ! »

Roy l'avait reçue dans les yeux. Il reçut ensuite un coup de poing en plein visage, qui le fit tomber en arrière. Cependant il ne lâcha pas l'épée. Au hasard, il lança un coup de pieds. Touché. Roy se releva et frotta ses yeux. Soudain, ses oreilles entendirent l'ennemi revenir à la charge. Le brun sauta loin en arrière, et frotta vite ses yeux. Il avait du mal à y voir. Qu'importe, ses autres sens étaient bien aiguisés. Le chevalier avait ramassé un morceau de dague, le plus pointu. Et se précipita vers Roy. Celui-ci l'entendit venir.

« _Bien mon gars. T'as été traître je le serais aussi._ » se dit-il.

Roy se baissa à la dernière minute et faucha les jambes de l'esprit avec sa queue. Aussitôt qu'il toucha le sol le brun lui planta son épée dans le cœur.

« Par Mafdet déesse gardienne des savoirs et guérisseuse, que cette œuvre soit détruite à jamais ! »

La croix ouasirienne apparut, et scella le chevalier. La chevalière redevint ordinaire. Roy acheva de nettoyer ses yeux.

« Pouh quel métier ! »

Bien, il était temps de rentrer. Roy sortit tranquillement du terrain vague, et entreprit de regagner la demeure Elric. Trisha l'attendait dans la chambre de son fils.

« Vous êtes encore debout ? » s'étonna Roy en se pointant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Je voulais savoir si tout s'était bien passé. »

Elle sourit. Roy n'avait l'air d'avoir été blessé, et quand bien même la déesse panthère le guérissait. Mine de rien, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose Edward en pâtirait peut-être au même titre. Ils étaient liés par l'âme et le corps tous les deux. Le brun laissa place à son hôte, qui bâilla bruyamment.

« Deux heures et demies du matin ! Je sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir à ce rythme. » annonça-t-il.

« Heureusement que l'année scolaire se termine. » lui dit Trisha en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Ouais, mais pour l'année prochaine ça va être sympa. »

Sa mère le laissa se coucher, il en avait grandement besoin.


	4. Le sceptre de la domination

**Un autre type d'adversaire se manifeste cette fois. Riza de son côté fait la connaissance de son voleur ... **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs de suivre, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Par cette belle journée ensoleillée, la classe d'Edward devait visiter un musée. Pour le jeune, on ne faisait pas plus ironique. N'hébergeait-il pas un célèbre voleur ? Autant mettre une pancarte marquée « sers-toi.» devant chaque exposition. On pouvait tout aussi bien lui donner les clés, ça irait plus vite.

« _Et en plus on me remets un plan. _» pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il le conserverait, ce serait déjà ça de moins à faire pour sa mère. Edward franchit donc l'entrée du musée. Le jeune suivit ensuite le reste de sa classe. Une guide vint à leur rencontre. Elle était rousse, portait des lunettes et un tailleur. Son visage était doux.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Mlle Tsuya Akimoto, je suis chargée de vous faire visiter notre beau musée, et vous faire découvrir son histoire et celle de ses objets. Nous allons commencer par la salle des antiquités. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » annonça-t-elle.

Le groupe d'élèves lui emboîta le pas. Elle les conduisit à une grande salle au fonds du musée. Les antiquités … peut-être que la période où Roy fut créé y était mentionné, songea le jeune garçon. Tsuya s'arrêta devant une première vitrine. Edward sortit un appareil photo, et entreprit de faire un premier cliché. Il dut pour cela reculer un peu … et bouscula un autre élève.

« Pardon … Winry ! » fit Ed en découvrant qui il avait percuté.

Il sentit ses joues changer de couleur. Winry Rockbell remit une mèche blonde en place.

« Ce n'est rien Edward. »

Le blond la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ils avaient joué et grandit ensemble. Et depuis quelque temps, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés un moment, avant que le jeune ne se décide à prendre sa photo.

« _Oooh mais en voilà une nouvelle intéressante ! _» entendit Ed dans sa tête.

Il sursauta. Roy ! C'était bien le moment. Le blond espéra ne pas avoir raté son cliché du coup. Il lui demanda ce que le brun félin voulait.

«_ Juste une confirmation : serait-ce un béguin que je ressens chez toi ? _» reprit Roy.

Ed pouvait le sentir sourire, et deviner son ironie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » murmura-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Pour communiquer avec lui, il n'avait d'autres choix que de parler. Les pensées de l'un et de l'autre leur était inaccessibles.

« _Tu as bon goût. Elle est vraiment mignonne. Faudrait que je fasse connaissance avec. _»

« Hors de question ! » s'exclama Edward un peu fort.

Quelques uns de ses condisciples tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il se fit également rappeler à l'ordre par son enseignante, Izumi Curtis. Ed déglutit, et obtempéra. Son prof avait un tempérament de feu qu'il ne fallait pas titiller.

« _C'est ça tourne-toi, que je puisse détailler ta copine. _» lança Roy.

« La ferme grandes oreilles. »

Le voleur pouffa de rire. La visite se poursuivit. Akimoto les amena devant une représentation qui étonna Ed. On voyait sculpté sur un bloc de pierre une déesse à tête de panthère qui tendait un bras, index pointé devant une armée de curieux personnages. Et juste en-dessous du bras de là divinité … un homme avec des oreilles noires et une queue qui bondissait sur les gens en face.

* * *

« Cette représentation de Mafdet a une signification encore mal connue. On pense qu'il s'agit là d'un démon que la déesse lance contre une tribu étrangère. » expliqua le guide.

« _N'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas le rôle de ma mère de chasser les intrus. Et encore moins le mien. _» fit Roy.

« Je trouve que le qualificatif de démon te va plutôt bien. T'es un sacré numéro. » répliqua Ed.

« _Ahaha. _»

« C'est drôle le bonhomme sous la déesse me fait au voleur dont on entends sans arrêt parler. » fit une élève.

Roy et Ed dressèrent l'oreille en même temps.

« Ah pourquoi ? » demanda un ado à côté d'elle.

« Ben les journaux disent qu'il aurait des grandes oreilles pointues et une queue. »

« Me demande s'il est mignon ! » lança une autre fille.

« Ça_ ma grande, je peux te répondre si tu veux. _» dit Roy.

« Tu restes tranquille ! »

« Moi en tout cas je ne l'aime pas du tout. Piquer des objets pour lesquels des gens ont sué sang et eau pour les retrouver ! Sans compter que c'est notre patrimoine qu'il vole, donc notre histoire et notre identité. » intervint Winry.

Edward eut l'impression qu'une pierre tombait dans son ventre en l'entendant. Si elle savait ! Ça lui faisait l'effet d'une douche glacée cette déclaration. Il soupira et revint près du groupe. La visite continua par le passage chez une autre civilisation. Pour le coup, Roy ficha la paix à son hôte. Connaissant plutôt bien l'Histoire, cela n'avait donc aucun intérêt pour lui. Edward apprécia ce moment de calme. Il put prendre diverses photos tranquillement. D'ailleurs, il eut une idée. Et s'il prenait Winry en photo ?

« Euhmm … Winry que dirais-tu de poser devant la statue là ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Les copines de la blonde gloussèrent. Elles avaient bien remarqué que le jeune en pinçait pour elle. Cette dernière sourit, et accepta. Elle rendit donc auprès d'un statue d'un cheval cabré en marbre blanc. Edward fit ses réglages, puis pressa la poire de l'appareil.

« Voilà ! » annonça-t-il.

Ed était tout content : maintenant il pourrait l'admirer à toute heure du jour et de la nuit avec ce cliché. Voilà qui lui remonta le moral. Tous deux retournèrent près de la classe qui s'en allait. Vers onze heures, le groupe s'arrêta devant une vitrine renfermant un sceptre en or. Aussi long que le bras, il possédait en son sommet une sphère en améthyste. Le guide le présenta comme étant le sceptre du dernier roi d'Amestris, Charles III. Au moment où Edward portait ses yeux couleur miel sur l'objet, il sentit Roy se réveiller.

« _Tiens tiens ..._ »

« Quoi ? » demanda le blond d'une voix inaudible.

« _Je sens une force émaner de ce sceptre. Des vibrations que je connais bien_. »

Allons bon ! Ça ne pouvait pas se passer tranquillement cette visite. Mais sachant que les Sêsorêtris avaient conçu énormément d'objets, et que la plupart se trouvaient dans un musée, Edward avait un peu appréhendé cette sortie. Donc ce sceptre aurait été fabriqué par cette célèbre famille. La journée n'était pas perdue pour tout le monde. Ed tenta alors de se rappeler avec précision à quel endroit le retrouver. Tout à coup, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Un homme arriva au moment où les enfants s'en allaient. Un bruit de vitre cassée alerta tout le monde. L'individu retira le sceptre de Charles III.

« Oh mon dieu un vol ! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

« Oui ! Mais pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient ! » répondit l'homme.

Les vigiles s'élancèrent pour l'attraper. Mais il pointa le sceptre vers eux. Un rayon violet les toucha, et les força à se mettre à genoux.

« Oh là mer ... » commença Edward.

L'homme tourna le sceptre vers eux, et tout le groupe s'inclina de la même manière. Il en fut ainsi pour chaque personne présente dans la salle.

« J'arrive plus à bouger, c'est quoi ce truc ? » interrogea Edward.

« _Une saleté, comme toutes les œuvres des Sêsorêtris. _» lui répondit Roy.

« Je suis le descendant de Charles III, le prince Edmund. Et en vertu de mon ascendance et grâce à ce sceptre, je reprendrais mon trône ! » reprit l'homme.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre qu'il brisa et se sauva. L'emprise sur les gens cessa aussitôt. Edward fut le premier à se relever. Il se retint cependant de courir vers la vitre cassée, de peur de paraître suspect. En tout cas, voilà qui n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires. Si quelqu'un se mettait à voler ce qu'il devait voler, où allait-on ? L a visite du musée fut interrompue. Les élèves eurent la journée de libre.

« Parfait. On va pouvoir commencer à enquêter. » dit-il en prenant le chemin de son domicile.

« _Oui. Si tu as des livres d'Histoire chez toi, on va déjà déterminer précisément les pouvoirs du sceptre. _» approuva Roy.

* * *

Trisha fut surprise de voir son fils rentrer si tôt. Il lui avait annoncé que sa classe pique-niquerait dans la cour du musée. Mais son visage redevint grave une fois, qu'il lui eut expliqué l'affaire.

« Nous allons trouver nos réponses dans la bibliothèque. » annonça Trisha.

Edward la suivit. Mais il répugna à entrer dans la pièce. Son père s'y trouvait toujours enfermé autrefois. Autant dire que ça ne le mettait pas de bonne humeur. Heureusement, Trisha n'y fit qu'un bref séjour. Tous deux revinrent au salon. Trisha ouvrit un premier livre, au chapitre concerné au roi Charles III.

« D'après ce qui est écrit, Charles n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler un bon roi. C'était même un vrai tyran. Ceci dit, comme beaucoup de membres de sa lignée. Le sceptre lui, s'est transmis de roi en roi depuis au moins quatre cents ans. » annonça-t-elle.

« Ce gars-là savait quel pouvoir renfermait le sceptre. On peut dire que ses prédécesseurs aussi. Montre un peu. » dit Ed.

Il parcourut les pages. Les règnes des monarques ayant possédé le sceptre avaient été des plus calmes : aucune révolte, aucune invasion ou alors rapidement maîtrisées …

« _Chaque souverain est réputé comme invincible. Je me demande si ça n'a pas rapport avec cet objet. _» pensa-t-il.

« _Edward, je crois me souvenir d'un conte parlant d'un roi tyrannique et d'un sceptre maléfique. Demande à ta mère si elle ne le connaît pas. _» intervint Roy.

« Euh ok. Maman, Roy voudrait savoir si tu ne connaîtrais pas un conte parlant d'un roi tyran et d'un sceptre diabolique. » rapporta Edward.

« Ça me dit quelque chose, je vais vérifier. »

Trisha s'absenta, et revint avec un vieux livres de contes.

« Je t'en lisais un chaque soir. On va bien voir. » reprit-elle en suivant le sommaire du doigt.

Ed attendit qu'elle tourné toutes les pages. Puis il se pencha pour lire le conte. Il y a bien longtemps, un roi maltraitait son peuple. Il avait disait-on, fait un pacte avec une entité du mal pour obtenir l'obéissance de tous ses sujets. Plusieurs chevaliers tentèrent de le vaincre, mais tous périrent. Seul un ermite magicien fut à même de passer outre le pouvoir du sceptre, et de renverser le roi.

« _Oui … c'est tout à fait ça. _» intervint Roy.

Edward lui demanda des explications.

« _C'est très simple : ce roi c'est en fait le précurseur de la lignée de Charles III. L'entité maléfique n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un Sêsorêtris auquel il a demandé de fabriquer ce sceptre. A l'époque du conte, cette famille était diabolisée. Pour l'ermite ça doit être vrai en revanche. Reprends le livre d'Histoire. _»

Edward obéit. Roy lui montra le parallèle avec le conte : le premier roi a été renversé par deux hommes. L'un était l'ermite, l'autre un membre royal. Une fois en possession du trône, il se débarrassa de l'ermite, seul capable de le vaincre. Il a récupéré le sceptre, a obtenu l'assentiment de toute la cour et s'est fait sacrer roi. Depuis la disparition de l'ermite et jusqu'à Charles III, plus personne n'a pu mettre fin à ces règnes de tyrans.

« Et comment Charles a-t-il été vaincu alors ? » demanda Edward qui rapportait à sa mère tous les mots de Roy.

« _En étant assassiné dans son sommeil. Tous les possibles héritiers ont été ensuite supprimés. Le reste a pu fuir_. »

« Edmund est donc un rescapé. Et aujourd'hui, il veut que tout recommence comme avant. » en déduisit Edward.

« _Tout à fait. Pour avoir vécu sous le règne d'un de ces monarques, je peux t'assurer que la vie était … invivable je ne vois pas d'autres mots_. » précisa Roy.

« Donc si on suit le raisonnement de Roy, seul l'ermite a pu vaincre le pouvoir du sceptre. Voyons si le conte nous dit comment … ah là. Une ceinture magique qu'il portait. » fit Trisha.

« Mais ça s'est passé il y a des siècles, comment on va retrouver cette ceinture ? » demanda Edward.

« En faisant confiance à ta mère, cette question ! » répondit Trisha avec un clin d'œil.

Ed comprit qu'elle allait utiliser ses dons de voyance pour localiser la fameuse ceinture. Il eut un sourire confiant. Trisha alla chercher une carte du pays et un pendule. Elle prit ensuite le livre de conte, où une gravure de l'ermite portant sa ceinture était. Elle posa une main sur le dessin, et promena le pendule sur la carte. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, au bout desquelles Edward commença à douter.

« Là ! La forêt de Célestian ! » annonça-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

« Célestian ? Mais c'est le nom de l'ermite. » releva Edward.

« _Ça ne doit pas être un hasard. _» fit Roy.

Trisha se leva, annonçant qu'il y allaient. Le duo monta dans l'auto familiale, et Trisha mit le cap sur la forêt. Le trajet durerait environ trois heures. La famille Elric marcha un moment dans les bois.

* * *

« Comment retrouver cette ceinture ? La forêt m'a l'air grande. » dit Edward.

« Le pendule va nous aider. Ed, laisse sortir Roy. Comme c'est un être magique j'aurais plus de portée. » répondit Trisha.

Ed hocha la tête. Il ne tarda pas à laisser la place au séduisant brun. Trisha fit prendre son pendule et lui imprima un mouvement de rotation. Roy vint poser sa main sur la sienne, concentrant son énergie magique. Le pendule pointa vers une direction. Tous deux se remirent en route, suivant les différentes indications de l'ustensile. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un gros rocher.

« Nous y voilà. L'ermite a vécu ici, ou y a été enterré. » dit Roy.

« Je vais t'aider à pousser. » proposa Trisha.

Tous deux s'arcboutèrent sur le rocher, et le firent rouler. Après d'intenses efforts, une entrée apparut. Roy plissa le nez devant l'odeur qui s'en échappa. Il entra néanmoins. Trisha l'éclaira depuis l'extérieur. Droit devant un autel en pierre, avec un squelette vêtu d'une longue robe. Il restait encore la ceinture autour de la taille. Roy la dégrafa sans plus de manière.

« J'avais raison. L'ermite a bien été enseveli ici. » dit-il en se passant la ceinture de cuir.

« Maintenant, il nous faut localiser ce prince. Mais d'abord rentrons. » reprit Trisha.

De retour au domicile, elle reprit le plan de la ville et son pendule. Roy attendait les bras croisés, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé. Au bout de quelques instants, Trisha annonça l'endroit.

« C'est à l'autre bout de Central, une maison ordinaire. Voilà l'adresse. »

Elle tendit à Roy un morceau de feuille.

« Eh bien y'a plus qu'à. »

Il mit son bracelet devant lui, et invoqua sa déesse. Comme le trajet serait trop long à pieds, il pria Mafdet de lui accorder de quoi se déplacer dans les airs. C'est ainsi qu'une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris lui poussa dans le dos. Roy ouvrit ensuite une fenêtre, et s'envola. Durant le vol, il songea que la police devait également être sur le coup. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de rencontrer la personne qui l'avait blessé à la jambe l'autre fois. Le soir tombait lorsque Roy arriva. Il se posa dans un jardin. Ses ailes disparurent. Le brun avança avec prudence.

« ? »

Il venait de percevoir le bruit de pas d'une personne venant vers lui. Roy se camoufla derrière un chêne. Une brise soufflant à cet instant lui apporta une odeur familière.

* * *

« Aaah je reconnais ce parfum suave ! »

A l'entente de cette voix, Riza se figea. Cela provenait du chêne sur sa gauche.

« Serait-ce mon chasseur qui se montre ? » continua Roy.

Hawkeye porta une main à son arme. Un chasseur ? C'est alors qu'une silhouette se profila. Riza écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle se tenait l'homme le plus séduisant qu'elle eut jamais vu, mais également le plus étrange. Il possédait des caractéristiques félines tout à fait vraies, puisqu'elle vit sa queue noire se relever en S.

« Eh bien eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi mignonne. Hélas, je doute que cette fois vous ne veniez pour moi. » reprit Roy en s'appuyant contre le tronc.

Riza fronça les sourcils. Puis elle se rappela : la course-poursuite sur les toits, le cri bizarre … et la griffure. C'était le voleur qu'elle traquait. Riza dégaina.

« Mais je vais tout de même en profiter. Les mains en l'air. »

« Oh non, vous le regretteriez. Vous n'arriverez pas à attraper le type là-dedans. Pas sans moi. » fit Roy.

« Tiens donc. Et qu'en savez-vous ? »

« Parce qu'il possède un objet spécial. Qui lui assure l'obéissance de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas si les gens du musée vous ont raconté ce qui s'est passé. » expliqua-t-il.

Riza garda le silence. Si, elle était au courant. Les témoins ont tous affirmé s'être retrouvés pétrifiés lorsqu'Edmund avait pointé le sceptre vers eux. Un détail qu'elle avait trouvé absurde, mais qui se voyait confirmé par Roy.

« Bien ! J'aurais été ravi de continuer à bavarder avec vous, mais j'ai une mission. » conclut Roy en se redressant.

Il commença à s'éloigner. Riza sortit immédiatement de ses pensées, et mit le brun en joue.

« Halte-là ! »

Vive comme l'éclair, la queue de Roy frappa la main de la blonde, la désarmant. Décidément, elle devrait se méfier de cet appendice à l'avenir.

« Je jouerais à chat avec vous une autre fois. Et croyez-moi, nous en aurons l'occasion. » dit-il de dos.

Il arriva devant un balcon. Le fils de Mafdet fléchit les genoux, puis bondit sur la rambarde, pile au moment où Hawkeye revenait. Ce saut la laissa pantoise. Ce type n'était vraiment pas humain. Peu importe : elle irait avertir ses collègues de son arrivée. Elle ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. De son côté, Roy était parvenu à s'introduire dans une chambre. Il laissa la fenêtre entrouverte. Approchant de la porte, il l'entrebâilla légèrement. Juste pour écouter si quelqu'un venait. Personne. L'homme-panthère s'aventura dans le couloir. Peu après, du bruit l'alerta. Roy chercha où se camoufler. Il avisa un pilier, après lequel il grimpa. Ensuite, il se suspendit à un angle de plafonds. Il vit passer les policiers, menés par Riza.

* * *

Le félin humain patienta, puis redescendit. A ras du sol, il fila discrètement dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise. Des voix lui parvinrent. Le brun se faufila dans la pièce, et arriva à une bibliothèque.

« … dois redorer le blason de ma famille et reconquérir mon trône. Et je suis tout à fait prêt à faire des sacrifices. Vous serez d'ailleurs le premier. » disait Edmund.

Aïe, pensa Roy. Il risqua un œil. Le prince braqua son sceptre vers les policiers. Un rayon violet surgit pendant quelques secondes. Et aussitôt après, les hommes se tournèrent vers Riza et la mirent en joue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? » demanda-t-elle.

Son esprit avait du mal à assimiler la vérité, sauf peut-être que sa fin venait d'arriver. Tout à coup, un mouvement attira son regard. La bibliothèque s'effondra sur une partie des policiers. Riza fit un bond de côté. Roy surgit, et percuta violemment les trois autres officiers restant. Ils valdinguèrent comme des quilles sous sa force. Il attrapa le poignet de la blonde.

« Courez ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Hawkeye n'eut pas le temps de se décider : il l'entraînait avec force. Edmund, surpris par son intervention mit un temps à réagir.

« Rattrapez-les ! » ordonna-t-il.

Les hommes se dégagèrent, les autres se relevèrent et tous partirent. Pour sa part, Roy avisa une porte au hasard, et s'y engouffra. Il écouta les policiers passer. Ce faisant, il avait le nez dans les cheveux de Riza, qu'il maintenait contre lui.

« Vous avez vraiment un parfum exquis. » dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Riza s'écarta brusquement, et le dévisagea.

« Pourquoi m'avoir aidée ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Parce que le fait que vous voulez me capturer ne signifie pas que vous devez mourir. »

Il s'éloigna de la porte, et se rapprocha d'elle, toujours en surveillant les éventuelles allées et venues. Riza se passa une main sur le visage.

« Comment … comment a-t-il pu retourner mes collègues contre moi aussi vite ? » reprit Hawkeye.

« Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Le sceptre qu'il tient est spécial : il lui assure la domination de tous ceux qui l'entoure, sauf de celui qui porte ceci. » expliqua Roy en tapotant sa ceinture.

Riza ne comprenait pas bien de quoi il parlait.

« Je ne crois qu'aux faits monsieur …. ? »

Roy lui retourna une moue ironique. Riza profitait de la situation pour connaître son identité. Voyant qu'il ne tombait pas dans le panneau, elle roula des yeux.

« Bref, je ne crois qu'aux faits réels, aux preuves. Pas aux contes et autres légendes. »

« Eh bien : il possède un sceptre magique, c'est un fait. Vos collègues ont faillit vous tuer, c'est réel. Ça vous suffit comme preuve, ou vous voulez qu'il vous bousille vraiment pour que vous compreniez ? » ironisa Roy.

Riza lui retourna un regard noir. Si incroyable que ce soit, il avait raison. Elle le vit s'approcher de la porte.

« Où allez-vous ? » questionna la blonde.

« Lui demander un autographe. C'est notre futur roi après tout, on n'aura pas deux fois l'occasion de l'approcher de si près. » répondit Roy près de la porte.

Il écouta un moment, puis entrouvrit et sortit.

« Je vais le vaincre, cette question. »

Riza inspira pour se calmer, et s'avança pour le suivre. Mais Roy lui claqua la porte au nez et la verrouilla. Riza protesta vertement.

« Vous restez ici. Je vous rappelle que votre tête est mise à prix. »

Hawkeye pesta. Le brun retourna au salon avec précaution. Edmund était seul. Il releva la tête quand il vit le fils de la déesse féline s'approcher. Il le regarda s'approcher d'un pas sûr, et se planter au milieu de la pièce. C'est là que le prince se rendit compte des particularités de son visiteur.

* * *

« Qui … qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peu importe mon nom. Je suis venu récupérer votre bâton doré. » répondit Roy sans détour.

Les yeux d'Edmund virèrent à l'orage.

« Voyez-vous ça. Je serais curieux de voir comment vous allez vous y prendre. Surtout si je vous soumets. Je vous trouve aussi bien impoli : on s'incline devant son souverain. »

Il pointa son sceptre vers lui. Mais l'aura améthyste n'eut aucun effet, ce qui stupéfia le prince.

« C'est pas demain la veille que je vais me soumettre à qui que ce soit. Ensuite vous, vous êtes bien inculte : si vous connaissiez l'histoire de votre famille, vous sauriez que le premier roi a été renversé par un ermite. Et devinez quoi : il portait cette ceinture. Maintenant ... » rétorqua Roy.

Edmund le vit arriver sur lui à grande vitesse, et lui infliger un revers monumental. Le prince alla bouler au fonds de la pièce. Il se redressa avec peine, et attrapa une des épées croisées suspendues au mur. Il pointa la lame vers Roy qui revenait à la charge. Mais il esquiva par une rotation. Il dut encore se baisser pour ne pas être décapité. Edmund recommença, tâchant de toucher son visage. Roy tournait la tête tout en reculant. Il finit par bondir en arrière, avant d'entamer une séries de pirouettes qui lui permirent d'être à l'abri. Hélas, le prince chargea soudain comme une furie.

« _Eh bien soit_. » songea le brun.

Il le laissa venir. Puis il se jeta sur le côté, retombant à quatre pattes. Roy se détendit ensuite comme un ressort, et mordit le poignet de son adversaire, qui tenait l'arme. Les crocs acérés entrèrent facilement dans la chair. Il y eut même un craquement. Edmund lâcha son épée et hurla de douleur. Son opposant tira ensuite violemment en arrière et opéra un demi-tour. Il desserra enfin les mâchoires. Emporté par son élan, le prince alla s'écraser contre un mur. Roy le regarda glisser à terre, assommé. Il approcha ensuite, surveillant les réactions d'Edmund. Il récupéra le sceptre et se redressa. Le brun fracassa ensuite la sphère violette contre un angle. Après quoi, il quitta le salon.

Dans la pièce où elle était enfermée, Riza cherchait un moyen de s'évader. Rester plantée sans rien faire n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Roy entra, et lui jeta le sceptre.

« Vous l'avez endommagé ! » constata-t-elle.

« Seule façon d'être sûr qu'il ne dominera plus personne. » répondit le félin en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Il l'ouvrit, et se positionna sur le rebord. Riza porta la main à son pistolet. Roy, qui était attentif à ses réactions, la fixa un instant. L'échange dura un moment. Finalement, Riza remit sa main sur le côté. Roy sourit, et se sauva. A charge de revanche pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Elle quitta aussi la pièce, retrouvant ses collègues libres. Ils pensèrent qu'elle avait tout fait, même s'ils ne s'en souvenaient plus.


	5. L'été éternel

**C'est au tour de notre chère Riza d'avoir des ennuis. Et pas des moindres ... comment va-t-elle se sortir de là ? Petite précision : les panthères ne rugissent pas, mais je trouvais que ça avait tout de même une autre allure.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Riza regarda par le soupirail d'une cave. Elle vit sa cible atterrir.

« Le voilà. »

Roy se trouvait accroupi à l'extérieur, quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la lumière du soleil jouer dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. Il avait les traits fins, et un corps plutôt pas mal. Son allure féline ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme, lui conférant une démarche souple et sûre. Cet homme la troublait … elle se sentait étrange en sa présence, il l'intimidait presque. Mais surtout il l'intriguait : d'où venait-il ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé à moitié animal ? Pourquoi ne s'intéressait-il qu'à un certain type d'œuvre d'art ?

« _Si je le capture, j'en saurais davantage. _» pensa-t-elle.

Allez, il était temps de se cacher. Hawkeye quitta donc le soupirail, et alla se cacher derrière une pile de caisses en bois. Au-dehors, Roy avançait. Il n'avait repéré personne, mais ne relâchait pas sa garde pour autant.

« C'est bien ici. Selon ta mère, le tableau se trouverait à la cave. » annonça Roy.

« _Oui. Tu compte passer par la fenêtre là-bas ? _» répondit Edward.

« Tout juste Auguste. »

Le brun s'y dirigea, toujours à quatre pattes. A l'aide de son bracelet, il découpa un cercle. Il n'eut ensuite plus qu'à tirer la poignée, et le soupirail s'ouvrit. Roy se faufila à l'intérieur.

« _Snif Snif ?_ Tiens, mon chasseur me fait l'honneur de m'attendre. » lança-t-il.

Riza tiqua. Comment savait-il qu'elle était là ? Elle l'entendit se déplacer. Riza sortit de sa cachette, son arme aussi. Roy la regardait avec un léger sourire.

« Bien le bonjour. » reprit-il.

« Cette fois je vous tiens. Vous ne vous échapperez pas aussi facilement. » répondit Riza.

« On verra. » sourit-il.

Riza plissa les yeux. Il la provoquait. Cet homme était bien sûr de lui en vérité. Bien, puisqu'il insistait elle s'occuperait personnellement de lui régler son compte. Hawkeye approcha, surveillant les mouvements de l'adversaire. Roy lui, ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il la regardait approcher de lui. En réalité, il réfléchissait au moyen de la surprendre. Il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas avoir de la même manière. Riza était proche maintenant. Elle lui intima d'un signe de lever les mains. A son étonnement, Roy lui obéit. La détective resta immobile un instant, cherchant l'entourloupe. Elle finit par approcher.

* * *

« _Je suis sûre qu'il manigance quelque chose. Si j'agis vite et bien, je devrais arriver à l'avoir. _» pensa-t-elle.

Riza miserait donc sur la rapidité. Elle approcha encore, toujours en braquant le brun. Puis vivement elle lui saisit un poignet. C'est alors qu'elle se sentit partir en arrière. Roy la retint à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Si on recommençait ? » demanda-t-il en agitant la queue de gauche à droite.

Riza soupira. Évidemment. Il lui avait fauché les jambes avec, une fois encore. Roy la ramena d'un coup, et se recula. Il attendit ensuite que la jeune femme repasse à l'action. Parfait, il voulait jouer ? Alors elle allait jouer elle aussi. Riza passa donc purement et simplement à l'attaque. On allait voir s'il ferait encore le fier après ça. La jeune femme lança un coup de poing au visage. Roy écarta la tête, puis lui fit une clé qui la renversa sur le dos. Wow, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça !

« Essayez encore. » fit Roy.

« _Non mais tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer Ros Minet ? _» protesta Edward.

Roy fit la sourde oreille, occupé à regarder Riza revenir à l'assaut. Elle enchaîna cette fois plusieurs coups, que le brun évitait avec une certaine aisance. Il exécuta un salto arrière qui le fit se retrouver sur une pile de caisse, la même derrière laquelle Riza s'était dissimulée.

« Gna gna. » la nargua-t-il.

Riza rappliqua aussi sec. Roy descendit, et esquiva encore. Sauf que cette fois il riposta et la coinça contre le mur.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien. » fit-il, le visage tout près du sien.

Riza rougit. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ne voulant pas s'étendre davantage sur le sujet, elle repoussa Roy. S'il l'avait voulu, elle n'y serait pas parvenue. Mais le brun avait décidé de s'amuser avec elle. La petite bagarre continua donc. Et l'environnement en fit un peu les frais. Les caisses furent bousculées, et un rectangle blanc roula et tomba. Tout comme la toile qui le recouvrait, dévoilant un tableau représentant une fête villageoise. Son titre était « _L'été éternel_ ». Le soleil descendant du soupirail l'éclaira. Le tableau se mit à briller. Revenons à nos deux amis. Riza crut qu'elle tenait enfin Roy. En effet, elle lui avait passé un bracelet de menottes. Mais le brun glissa en grand écart entre ses jambes. Tordant ensuite son poignet, il se libéra.

Après quoi, il poussa Riza qui fit plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle posa un pied sur la peinture. Qui s'enfonça. Riza sentit toute sa jambe tomber dans le vide. Déséquilibrée, elle bascula en arrière … et disparut. Roy regarda la scène avec un air surpris. Ça se passa si vite qu'il ne put réagir. Ce ne fut que lorsque la blonde eut entièrement disparu qu'il reprit ses esprits.

« Oh. Alors ça c'est vraiment corniaud. » dit-il.

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle était là y'a deux secondes. _» demanda Ed.

« Je dirais qu'elle est bêtement tombée dans le tableau. Nous avons trouvé notre œuvre des Sêsorêtris. » répondit Roy en approchant.

Il s'accroupit et examina la peinture. Parmi les gens, il distingua Riza, qui affichait un air surpris mêlé de crainte.

« _Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Si tu détruis le tableau elle va y rester. _» continua Edward.

« Exact. Je vais devoir aller la chercher. »

* * *

Dans la peinture, Riza regardait partout autour d'elle. Mais où diable avait-elle atterri ? Quelques instants plus tôt elle se trouvait dans une cave, en train de se battre contre un voleur, et la minute d'après elle était dans un village. Les gens autour d'elle étaient vêtus comme au Moyen-Age, et faisaient la fête. Des femmes lançaient des pétales de fleurs, qui retombaient en douce pluie. Un jongleur était à l'œuvre, six balles tournant en l'air.

« Quel talent mon garçon ! Applaudissez le jongleur ! » s'exclama un homme rondouillard en écartant brusquement les bras.

Il percuta Riza juste derrière.

« Eh là ! Faites un peu attention ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oh pardon jeune fille. Tiens, quel drôle d'accoutrement. »

Des villageois s'arrêtèrent pour observer la jeune femme.

« D'où sort-elle ? Elle n'est point vêtue comme nous. » fit une dame.

« Je suis certainement plus à la mode que vous. » répondit Riza.

« C'est peut-être une comédienne ambulante ! » lança quelqu'un.

« Ou pire. » fit une voix grave.

Riza découvrit des gens en arme. Son instinct lui souffla que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« C'est certainement une sorcière. Capturez-la ! »

Riza fut aussitôt assaillie par deux hommes, qui lui saisirent les bras. Elle se débattit comme une diablesse, leur écrasa même les pieds mais ils ne la lâchèrent pas. Ils la traînèrent avec eux. Pendant ce temps, Roy avait à son tour sauté dans le tableau. Il atterri toutefois un peu plus loin que Riza. Il se releva, et chercha parmi la foule une tête blonde et habillée dans un autre style.

« _Où vont-ils tous ? _» questionna Ed en voyant la foule converger.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Riza n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue bien longtemps. Le jeune homme plongea en avant, passant au mode quadrupède. Il grimpa sur une charrette de tonneaux, puis arriva sur le balcon d'une auberge. Il monta encore d'un étage, puis passa sur une maison. Roy arriva ainsi sur le bord de la place publique. Les gens préparaient quelque chose : ils se passaient des fagots de bois qu'ils entassaient autour d'un poteau central. Tout à coup, Roy découvrit qu'on y amenait quelqu'un à ce poteau.

« LACHEZ-MOI ! » criait Riza.

Elle fut ligotée au poteau. Roy comprit aussitôt le sort qui l'attendait. Un bûcher. Ils allaient la brûler vive. Déjà quelqu'un apportait une torche. Roy sauta illico de son toit. Il contourna la foule. Riza vit arriver la torche enflammée, et cette fois eut vraiment peur. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait, personne ne viendrait la secourir. Elle mourrait d'une manière atroce. Le feu approcha du tas de bois.

« Non arrêtez ! » s'exclama-t-elle terrorisée.

A la seconde où la flamme allait incendier les fagots, le poteau de Riza fut littéralement arraché. Elle tomba au sol. Roy trancha la corde qui la maintenait.

« Allez vite ! » l'exhorta-t-il.

Roy la relevait et l'entraînait avec lui. Un garde tenta de lui barrer la route avec sa hallebarde. Roy saisit le manche, lâcha Riza puis se retourna. Le manche de l'arme cassa, et Roy flanqua un coup de coude dans le visage de l'homme. Puis il rejoignit Riza. Ils s'éloignèrent de la place. Le brun avisa la charrette de tonneaux. Il lança le bout de hallebarde qu'il tenait encore, avec le côté de la lame. Celle-ci se ficha dans la corde retenant les fûts. Privés de soutien, ils dévalèrent la charrette. Les gardes derrière les prirent de plein fouet. Cela suffit à permettre aux fuyards de se mettre à l'abri.

* * *

Roy entraîna Riza dans les bois autour. Ils pourraient s'y cacher plus facilement. Ils coururent encore un moment, avant que le brun se décide à s'arrêter.

« On les a semés. » annonça-t-il.

Tous deux se trouvaient dans une petite clairière bordée de rochers. Riza s'effondra sur l'un d'eux, essoufflée. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Roy.

Elle fixa un instant, avant de se relever d'un bond.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ces gens-là … ils allaient me brûler ! Où … où on est c'est quoi ce pays de fous ? » s'exclama-t-elle bouleversée.

« Je sais. Vous êtes tombée dans un tableau. » répondit Roy.

« Quoi ? Un tableau ? Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ? On me fait une blague c'est ça ? » répliqua Riza.

« Oh que non. Parce que si c'en est une elle dure depuis deux mille ans. »

Riza garda le silence. Le visage de Roy était très sérieux. C'était donc vrai ? Riza ne pouvait y croire. On ne tombait pas dans un tableau, c'était impossible. Elle se laissa tomber sur un rocher. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai non … et pourtant, quand elle a vu le feu s'approcher du bois, elle avait cru mourir pour de bon. Si le voleur n'avait pas été là … tiens mais comment était-il arrivé ?

« Que faites-vous là au fait ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Ça me semble évident : je suis venu vous chercher. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment on va sortir de cette peinture. » répondit Roy.

« Alors … nous sommes vraiment dans un tableau ? »

« Oui. L'été éternel, celui que j'étais venu chercher. » affirma Roy.

Riza cligna des yeux. Elle se rappelait avoir senti son pied s'enfoncer, et être tombée. Incroyable cette histoire. Elle se tut. Roy lui, inspectait les environs.

«_ Comment on va se dépêtrer de cette situation ? _» demanda Ed.

« Aucune idée. On va déjà s'assurer que nous sommes en sécurité avant d'y réfléchir. » répondit Roy.

Le coin lui paraissant sûr, il revint auprès de Riza.

* * *

« Merci. » lui dit-elle.

Roy lui retourna un regard interrogateur.

« De m'avoir sauvé la vie. Encore. » rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je vous en prie. » fit-il doucement.

Il monta sur un rocher en face d'elle, et s'y allongea.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » interrogea la blonde, elle aussi assise.

« Dites-moi plutôt qui vous êtes. »

« Riza Hawkeye. »

« Roy. »

C'est tout ? Pas de nom de famille ? Il secoua la tête à sa demande. Étrange. Enfin, pas le plus étrange.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce tableau soit vivant. Comment est-ce possible ? » reprit Riza en regardant autour d'elle.

Roy la fixa un instant. Elle lui sembla fragile en cet instant, perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au point où elle en était, autant qu'elle sache.

« Vous aimeriez tout savoir n'est-ce pas ? » lui répondit Roy.

Edward se demanda si c'était bien prudent. Riza reporta son attention sur Roy. Ce dernier s'était redressé, et était assis pratiquement comme un chat. Elle hocha la tête.

« Ce tableau a reçu la vie par son créateur. Comme vous le savez, il a été peint par un Sêsorêtris. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que cette famille peut rendre ses créations vivantes, par le biais de la magie. Tout commence à l'époque de la Ouasiria antique. »

Roy lui raconta toute l'histoire. La réputation de ces artistes, le revers de leurs œuvres. Et lui, qui il était : le fils d'une déesse, créé par elle pour combattre ces entités maléfiques. Il s'incarnait dans la dynastie des serviteurs de Mafdet depuis deux millénaires.

« Vous avez certainement remarqué que je n'étais pas humain. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi je ne cible que ces créations. » conclut-il.

Riza était estomaquée. Quelle histoire ! Ça paraissait tellement surréaliste. Pourtant, elle se retrouvait prisonnière de l'une des choses. Roy les volait et les détruisait pour le bien des gens.

« Donc vous êtes … un esprit dans le corps de quelqu'un. » résuma-t-elle.

« Tout à fait. »

Eh bien ! Un superbe esprit, songea-t-elle. Riza se sermonna. Elle devait rester professionnelle, ou en tout cas ne pas se laisser aller. Roy lui, replongea dans ses réflexions. Il leur fallait quitter cet endroit, et vite. Le monde ici devait être figé au même moment. La nuit ne tombait jamais, en revanche il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent se passer de nourriture, d'eau ou de sommeil. Roy s'étira et descendit de son perchoir.

« Où allez-vous ? » interrogea Riza.

« Chasser. On aura sûrement besoin de manger. » répondit le brun.

Riza approuva. Elle voulut le suivre, mais quand elle porta la main à sa ceinture, elle se rendit compte que son arme n'y était plus. Les villageois avaient dû la lui enlever, la prenant pour un quelconque objet satanique.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'armes pour chasser. » lui dit Roy.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le bois. Eh bien dans ce cas, Riza s'occuperait du feu. La jeune femme partit donc de son côté pour trouver du bois. Elle ramassa quelques branches mortes. L'une d'elle se trouvait coincée sous elle ne savait quoi. Riza tira. Un grognement lui répondit. En se relevant, la blonde découvrit un ours dressé sur ses pattes. La bête rugit, pas contente d'avoir été dérangée. Riza lâcha son bois, et se mit à courir. La seule option qu'il lui restait, c'était de grimper à un arbre. A condition que le plantigrade ne la rattrape pas avant. Riza revint dans la clairière. Elle commença à grimper sur un tronc. L'ours arrivait à grande vitesse. La blonde glissa. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'escalade. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Ben …

* * *

« ROOOYYY ! » hurla-t-elle dans un réflexe.

L'ours allait la dépecer. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'arriver, si ça se trouve il ne l'avait même pas entendue. Soudain, un autre rugissement retentit dans la clairière. Le brun avait bien entendu, et bondissait par-dessus un fourré. Il fonça droit vers l'ours et lui sauta sur le dos. Les griffes agrippèrent l'épaisse fourrure, les dents se plantèrent dedans. L'ours se secoua dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Mais Roy tenait bon. Ses griffes avaient du mal à percer le cuir et surtout la couche de graisse. Il lui fallait attaquer un point vulnérable. La bête ruait dans tous les sens. Roy n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il décida de lâcher le premier, pour être sûr de retomber sur ses pattes, et loin de celles de l'animal.

Délaissant complètement Riza, il se tourna vers Roy. Ce dernier feulait et rugissait, ne se laissant pas intimider par l'énorme bête. Un coup de patte partit, que le fils de Mafdet évita par miracle. Il se lança en avant, et érafla la truffe de l'ours. Roy s'éloigna de nouveau. Il lui fallait blesser l'ours aux pattes, il serait plus vulnérable.

« _Les branches … si j'en avais deux en pointe, ça serait parfait. _» songea-t-il.

Le brun fila donc vers un arbre, dans lequel il grimpa prestement. L'ours se dressa contre le tronc, cherchant à l'attraper. Roy était trop haut pour lui. Parmi le feuillage, il arracha des branches. La cassure produisit des pics. Bien. S'agissait de le toucher avec maintenant. Le brun réfléchit quelques instants. Puis il avança sur une branche. Il se positionna dans le même sens que l'ours. Il prit les deux branches dans les mains … et se laissa tomber. Il ficha les pointes des branches durant la chute, glissant sur le dos de la bête.

L'ours rugit de douleur, et retomba sur ses quatre membres. Sans plus attendre, Roy fonça vers lui crocs découverts. Droit sur le cou. Riza le vit mordre l'animal, et opérer un tour sur le côté. Le félin ouvrit ainsi une large plaie grâce à son élan. Roy se retrouva sur son dos. Il lâcha sa prise, pour cette fois mordre la tête. D'une main il arracha une branche, qu'il planta dans un œil. L'ours émit un long rugissement avant de s'affaler sur le sol. Il se passa un moment avant que Roy ne desserre sa prise. Il revint finalement vers Riza, et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Vous n'avez pas de mal ? » interrogea-t-il.

« C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait demander ça. » répondit-elle, encore sous le choc.

Riza avait été impressionnée par le combat. Et qu'il soit venu à son appel … c'était ... il avait encore eu une occasion de se débarrasser d'elle, pourtant il avait choisi de la secourir.

« J'ai repéré une rivière en bas. Allons-y. » dit-il.

Auparavant, il retourna chercher le lapin qu'il avait pu dénicher. Ensuite, il conduisit Riza vers la rivière. Là, Roy s'avança à quatre pattes vers l'eau, où il posa les mains. Le brun rinça sa bouche.

« _Hmmm … le sang n'a pas de goût ici. Sans doute parce que tout ceci n'est qu'illusion, sauf pour les intrus j'imagine. _» songea-t-il.

Derrière, Riza tentait d'allumer un feu. Non sans jeter de fréquents regard à Roy. Elle laissa ses yeux errer sur ses bras musclés lorsqu'il se retourna pour regagner le sol, debout. Il était plongé dans ses pensées visiblement. Riza poursuivit son observation, son regard descendant sur le torse en partie découvert par son gilet serré. C'était un voleur certes, mais ce qu'il accomplissait était nécessaire. Il ne laissait pas des innocents, même ceux qui voulaient l'emprisonner, payer de leur vie leur implication dans sa mission. Riza devinait un cœur bon, un instinct protecteur chez lui. Une brusque chaleur sur ses mains la tira de sa rêverie. Le feu avait pris. Roy s'en aperçut, et vint préparer le lapin.

La jeune femme confectionna une broche, puis mit à cuire.

* * *

« Est-ce que … vous avez trouvé comment quitter ce tableau ? » demanda Riza.

« Eh bien, j'en viens à me demander si nous ne devrions pas retourner au village. Étant donné que nous avons atterri là-bas, il est possible que la sortie s'y trouve. » répondit Roy.

« J'aimerais en profiter pour récupérer mon arme. Mais de quelle manière comptiez-vous détruire ce tableau ? » continua la jeune femme.

« Les peintures sont ce qu'il y a de plus facile à détruire. Elles sont fragiles c'est bien connu. Le moindre coup peut ruiner une toile. Je l'aurais certainement lacérée. »

Mais pour l'heure, c'était impossible. Ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Un nouveau monde dont la porte était cette toile. La porte … porte …

« _Hé Roy ! Si le tableau était une porte vers ce monde, en créer une autre devrait nous permettre de sortir ! _» intervint Edward tout à coup.

Le brun se dit qu'il avait raison. Il s'excusa auprès de Riza, et s'éloigna.

« Tu pense à quoi ? » demanda-t-il au jeune.

« _Ben je sais pas trop. Peindre une partie du village nous a fait entrer dans un monde plus vaste. Que se passerait-il si on faisait la même chose de l'autre côté ? _» reprit Edward.

« Tu veux dire représenter notre monde pour y revenir. Ça se tente. Je tâcherais de fournir l'énergie pour fabriquer une porte. »

Roy revint vers Riza. La jeune femme avait commencé à manger. Le brun lui expliqua l'idée qu'Edward venait d'avoir, sans lui révéler son identité bien sûr. Pour la mettre en application, ils devaient retourner au village. Riza appréhendait ce retour, mais si cela leur permettait de rentrer. Elle se leva donc aussitôt, et emboîta le pas au voleur. Une fois en vue du village, Roy annonça qu'il irait en premier. Lorsqu'il jugea l'endroit sûr, il fit signe à la blonde qui accourut. Tous deux passèrent par des ruelles étroites afin d'éviter les gens.

« On doit trouver de quoi dessiner la cave où nous étions. Même approximativement. » annonça Roy qui surveillait les alentours.

« Ah bon ! Parce que je ne sais pas bien dessiner. En revanche, j'ai bien détaillé la cave, je pourrais le faire. » répondit Riza.

« Parfait. Allez on bouge. »

Ils traversèrent une rue plus large, et atterrirent dans un passage étroit. Soudain, Roy fit demi-tour. Il saisit Riza qu'il entraîna entre deux maisons. Un groupe de gardes passa. La détective se trouvait tout contre lui, plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Le parfum de Roy l'envahit, l'incitant à fermer les yeux et se laisser aller. De son côté, le brun sentait les formes de Riza, la chaleur de son corps et son odeur. Même lorsque la milice fut passée, ils restèrent ainsi plus que de raison.

« _Allôôôô ! _» fit Edward.

« Allons-y Riza. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Quel drôle d'effet cela lui fit. Finalement, nos héros arrivèrent derrière une taverne. Deux chevaliers discutaient à côté. L'un deux portait une dague. Roy passa à quatre pattes, et approcha tout doucement. Accroupi derrière l'homme, il entreprit d'ôter doucement le couteau de son fourreau. Riza retint son souffle. Le brun parvint à ses fins. Il revint tranquillement auprès de la jeune femme. Maintenant, il leur fallait trouver un coin tranquille.

« Oh ! » fit soudain Riza.

Roy qui était devant se retourna. La blonde regardait par une fenêtre. Il s'approcha. Visiblement c'était une caserne, mais ce qui avait interpellé Riza c'était son arme, posée sur une table.

« Je dois la récupérer. » dit-elle à Roy.

« Alors faites vite. »

Riza se faufila dans la caserne. Elle avança jusqu'à la table, et se saisit de son arme. Tout à coup, elle sentit qu'on l'empoignait.

« Je te tiens sorcière ! » fit un homme.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré son arme, Riza était en mesure se défendre. C'est ainsi qu'elle flanqua un coup de crosse à la tête de son agresseur. Puis elle s'enfuit sitôt qu'il la lâcha. Hélas, d'autres hommes étaient arrivés, et la menacèrent de leur lance.

* * *

« ROOOAAAARRRR ! »

Si les soldats se demandèrent d'où provenait ce son, Riza elle le reconnut sans peine. Roy fonça dans le tas de soldats. L'un se reçut ses griffes dans les yeux, et en fut aveuglé. Le fils de Mafdet évita une lance, et répliqua par un coup de fouet qui fit valdinguer l'ennemi. Un autre homme se fit mordre à la base du cou.

« Allez-vous en je les retiens ! » s'écria Roy.

« Mais ... » répondit Riza.

« FILEZ ! »

Elle obéit et ressorti par la fenêtre. Roy fixa les autres gardes qui restaient.

« Fsshhhh ! »

« Maudit démon. » siffla un homme.

« Tu t'es pas regardé crétin. »

Celui qui avait traité ainsi Roy essaya de l'embrocher. Son opposant saisit la lance, et s'éleva dans les airs. Il retomba derrière son adversaire et le frappa du pied au dos. Ayant récupéré son hallebarde, il s'en servit pour se débarrasser des autres. Pendant ce temps, Riza avait gagné une ruelle. Elle entreprit de dessiner la cave sur la terre. Pourvu que Roy puisse la rejoindre … la blonde scruta les environs avec inquiétude, une fois son dessin achevé.

« Ah vous avez terminé. Parfait. » fit une voix dans son dos.

« Roy ! »

« Venez vite. J'ai pu m'en débarrasser mais d'autres risquent de rappliquer. » dit-il.

Elle le rejoignit sur le croquis. Roy ferma les yeux. Bien vite, des rais de lumière jaillirent du sol. Tous deux en furent enveloppés.

« Les voilà ! »

Riza tourna la tête. Oh non la milice ! Il fallait les retarder. Elle chercha frénétiquement un moyen. Puis avisant une enseigne, elle dégaina et tira dans les cordes la retenant. Le panneau tomba, balayant les gardes. Puis tout se troubla. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Riza était assise par terre, dans la cave.

« Pas mal le coup de l'enseigne. » commenta Roy, accroupi à côté.

« Nous … on est revenus ? » demanda Hawkeye.

« Oui. »

Elle tourna la tête, et son regarda accrocha la toile de L'été éternel. Elle était complètement déchirée, sans aucun doute par les griffes de Roy. D'ailleurs ce dernier marcha vers le soupirail.

« A la prochaine. » dit-il simplement.

Il sauta, la laissant là. Riza regarda la fenêtre un moment après son départ. Puis elle se décida à se relever, et partit à son tour. Elle était troublée par son aventure, mais surtout par les émotions qu'elle avait ressentit au contact de Roy. Hawkeye ne savait que trop en penser, si ce n'est qu'elle devait mettre de la distance entre elle et lui.


	6. Menace voilée

**Un autre genre de menace se profile. Pendant ce temps Riza parait abandonner l'affaire de Roy. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye sortit du bureau du commissaire pensive. Elle venait de lui faire son rapport, et de lui avouer un nouvel échec. Certes elle en avait apprit plus sur Roy, mais elle se sentait perdue. Ce qu'il accomplissait n'était pas légal, cependant il n'avait aucun autre moyen. Acheter toutes ces œuvres requérait une fortune colossale, qu'il ne possédait pas. Riza prit le chemin de son appartement. Une fois là-bas, elle prit une bonne douche. Son petit chien noir et blanc vint à sa rencontre. Il sentait sa maîtresse dans un état second. Riza revêtit un pyjama, puis s'affala sur son lit. Son visage pâle et ses yeux à l'éclat perdu reflétait son état d'esprit.

« _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai jamais autant douté sur la marche à suivre. D'un côté je voudrais mettre fin à la carrière de voleur de Roy, mais de l'autre … je ne veux pas qu'il soit capturé, et aussi je sais qu'il doit détruire les créations des Sêsorêtris. _» pensa-t-elle.

Black Hayate la rejoignit d'un saut sur le matelas. Riza roula sur le dos, un bras en travers de son front.

« _Quand je pense à lui, mon coeur se mets à battre plus fort. J'ai encore l'impression de le sentir contre moi, comme lorsque nous étions dans le tableau. _»

Par moment, elle avait aussi la sensation de sentir son odeur, comme s'il était tout près. La détective n'avait encore jamais ressenti un tel émoi. Et elle se refusait encore à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Parce que Riza savait que ça ne devait pas se faire. Lui et elle n'étaient pas dans le même camp, de plus Roy n'était pas humain. Il était le guerrier de Mafdet, une créature forte qui se réincarnait depuis des siècles. Ça n'avait donc pas de sens, ne menait nulle part.

« _Peut-être que je devrais demander à ce qu'on me retire l'affaire. Oui, ce serait préférable_. »

Cela aurait au moins le mérite de mettre un terme à son conflit intérieur, et par là même au chaos de ses sentiments. Riza se releva soudain. Il était temps de se préparer à dîner. En y repensant, si elle ne s'occupait plus de l'enquête, elle ne le verrait plus. A cette pensée, Riza sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Mais il le fallait. C'était une femme raisonnable, et cette fois encore elle écouterait la voix de la sagesse. En dépit de la douleur de son cœur.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Roy s'étonna de sentir un Edward tout guilleret. Le blond chantonnait dans la salle de bain, tout en brossant sa chevelure d'or avec soin.

« _On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? On fête quelque chose ? _» questionna l'homme félin.

« Non. J'ai simplement rendez-vous avec Winry au cinéma tout à l'heure. »

Il était si content qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en dévoiler la raison. Pourtant il savait très bien que son locataire ne manquerait pas de le chambrer.

« _Waoooh ! Mais t'es un tombeur dis donc ! Précoce le chtit ! _»

« Va te pendre, bouffeur de souris. Et t'es mal placé pour me faire la morale je te signale. » rétorqua Ed en se passant de l'eau de toilette.

« _T'entends quoi par là, tête de blé ? _» interrogea Roy.

« Si tu crois que j'ai pas capté que la fliquette blonde te plaisait ! » fit Ed avec sarcasme.

« _Tu te trompes complètement Edward. Je ne saurais m'attacher à un membre extérieur de notre famille. Il n'y a rien à espérer avec Riza. _»

Le ton sérieux de Roy cloua le bec à Edward. Pourtant il aurait juré. S'il avait pu voir le visage du brun, il aurait vu un air sombre. Roy pensait à la détective plus souvent qu'à son tour. Il en avait vu des jolies femmes dans sa très longue vie, mais ne se souvenait pas qu'une aie pu lui faire le même effet que Riza. Cependant, il garderait ses distances avec elle. Ils étaient ennemis, en conséquence Roy la regarderait comme celle qui voulait l'emprisonner. Et rien de plus. De son côté, Ed fredonnait à nouveau gaiement. Il sortit de la salle de bain, et alla voir au salon quelle heure il était. Sa mère était au travail, ce qui lui épargnerait son gagatisme.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » lança le blond.

« _Va mon petit. Va chercher bonheur. _» commenta Roy.

« Et toi file dans ton panier et m'emmerde plus. Autrement je t'arrache les oreilles. »

« _Essaie un peu que je rigole. Elles sont bien trop hautes pour toi. _» répliqua le brun.

« Suffit juste que je te flanque un coup là où ça fait mal, et elles seront à ma portée et toi à genoux devant moi. »

Edward sortit, et verrouilla sa porte d'entrée. La journée était belle. Les cours étaient enfin terminés, c'était les vacances. Le jeune comptait en profiter pour conquérir celle qui le faisait craquer depuis si longtemps. Ed marcha sur un petit nuage pendant un moment, s'imaginant tenir la main de Winry. Il sentit la nervosité le gagner au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du cinéma. Pourvu qu'il n'aie pas un épi, ou que ses habits ne fassent pas trop misérables. Winry venait d'une famille aisée après tout.

« _Et si sa famille ne me trouvait pas assez bien ? Si je faisais honte à Winry ? _» s'angoissa Edward.

Son stress fut ressenti par son occupant, qui intervint aussitôt.

« _Hé blondinus ! T'as pas bientôt fini de paniquer ? Ton stress me hérisse. _»

« Oh la ferme toi ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! »

« _Allons Edo, tout se passera bien. Tu n'es pas obligé de te déclarer tout de suite. Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?_ » reprit Roy d'une voix amicale.

« Ben depuis tout petit. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment abordée. »

« _Alors commence par voir si vous vous entendez bien. D'autant plus que vous avez dû changer l'un comme l'autre. Vos goûts pourraient ne pas être les mêmes. Apprends à la connaître. _» continua le brun.

Un peu rassuré par ces paroles, Edward arriva devant le cinéma.

* * *

Winry arriva quelque secondes après. Il la trouva ravissante dans cette petite robe à fines bretelles. Elle lui sourit.

« Salut ! »

« Bonjour Winry. Tu es très jolie. » répondit Ed les joues un peu roses.

« Merci je te retourne le compliment. »

Soudain, Edward sentit Roy s'agiter. Il était tendu, et le blond se demandait bien pourquoi. On aurait dit qu'il percevait une menace. Pourtant Ed ne voyait rien qui puisse poser problème.

« _Joli collier. _»

Le blond reporta son regard sur le bijou autour du cou de Winry. Une épaisse chaîne avec une pierre bleue. Pour quelle raison cela avait-il alerté Roy ? Etait-ce …

« Tu regarde mon collier ? » fit Winry.

Ils se trouvaient dans la file d'attente. Edward sursauta légèrement.

« Aaaaheuuh … oui il est joli. »

« C'est un cadeau d'un oncle. » répondit-elle en le regardant.

Edward commença à se sentir mal à l'aise : Roy était tendu, comme prêt à bondir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce rendez-vous … tant que Winry était à côté, Ed ne pouvait pas intimer à Roy de se calmer, ou du moins lui demander ce qui se passait. Ça risquait de lui gâcher l'après-midi cette tension. Les jeunes entrèrent dans la salle, et se choisirent des places. Finalement, Edward sentit le brun refouler. Il soupira discrètement de soulagement.

« _J'ai quand même l'impression qu'il est à l'affût. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le troubler de la sorte ? _» pensa-t-il.

L'ado finit par se concentrer sur le film. Cela lui permit de se détendre et d'oublier ses préoccupations. Après la séance, ils allèrent se promener au parc. Edward posait quelques questions à Winry sur ses goûts, ses loisirs. En gros il suivait les conseils de Roy. La jeune fille lui répondait bien volontiers, et s'informait à son tour. Ils aimaient certaines lectures, partageaient le même goût pour les films, certaines matières scolaires … l'après-midi se déroula agréablement, et les jeunes se promirent un autre rendez-vous. Edward exultait. Il rentra chez lui en gambadant. En passant devant le miroir de sa chambre, il découvrit le reflet de Roy.

« Tiens te voilà toi. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris avant le film ? » questionna le blond.

« Ton amie m'intrigue. Son collier renferme une force. Si en plus c'est un cadeau de famille ... »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il pensait à quoi là ? Quand même pas …

« Allons Roy ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire là ? » demanda Ed d'une voix pas très assurée.

Le brun planta ses yeux obsidienne dans les mirettes soleil.

« Fais attention. »

Edward sentit un frisson le parcourir. Le reflet se brouilla pour laisser place au sien. Une image désemparée, ne sachant plus que penser. Ou ne voulant pas penser à ce que les paroles de son locataire signifiaient. Il décida donc d'aller mettre le couvert pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Edward et Winry se revirent. Ils allaient à la piscine, au cinéma, faire du vélo … naturellement dans ces moments-là, le jeune ne pensait plus du tout à la mise en garde de Roy. Le brun lui donnait quelques conseils pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, et lui rappelait de se méfier à chaque fois. Mais la dernière partie du dialogue passait à la trappe. Il était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et un jour, la jeune fille décida de le présenter à sa famille. Winry l'invita donc à passer un après-midi dans sa grande maison. Sur le pas de la porte, Ed se sentit nerveux comme la première fois. Il se décida néanmoins à ouvrir le portail, puis à sonner.

« Salut Edward ! Entre vite. » fit Winry.

Il la suivit. La blonde le présenta à ses frères, Russel et Fletcher, à qui elle ressemblait pas mal. Russel était l'aîné et suivait des études supérieures en ingénierie, quand à Fletcher qui était le petit dernier, il allait en primaire.

« _Edward ... _» fit Roy.

Ah. Le revoilà. Il ne s'était pas manifesté, laissant le jeune en paix durant ses rendez-vous. Edward ressentit la tension de l'homme panthère.

« _Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit. Je ne m'y sens pas en sécurité_. »

Voilà qui était nouveau. Et inquiétant. Ed savait que si Roy percevait une menace, elle était souvent avérée. Son instinct animal ne le trompait pas. Ce n'était pas pour l'embêter, pour ça ses mots suffisaient. Et ça se passait à la maison, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. Winry fit entrer Ed dans sa chambre. Il tâcha d'ignorer le stress de Roy. Lui et sa belle entamèrent donc une petite discussion.

« Hé vous deux ! Vous venez jouer avec nous au Trivial Pursuit ? » proposa Fletcher à travers la porte.

Winry interrogea Edward du regard. Il acquiesça. La partie se déroula au salon. Ed était doué pour les questions touchant au sport et à l'histoire. Mais ses camarades ne s'en laissaient pas conter. Vers quatre heures, Winry ramena des chips, des gâteaux et des boissons. Tout se passait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que les parents rentrent. Les jeunes se levèrent pour leur dire bonjour. Mais dès qu'Ed croisa leur regard, Roy se manifesta avec une telle brusquerie qu'il crut bien qu'il allait surgir devant eux. Le fils de Mafdet s'était mit à feuler et rugir, tel un chat se retrouvant face à un intrus sur son territoire.

« Ça ne va pas Edward ? » demanda Winry inquiète.

« Je … je me sens pas très bien. _Bon dieu Roy calme-toi ! _» répondit-il.

«_ Murraaaoouuuu ! _» protesta le brun dans le corps du jeune.

Jamais Edward n'avait sentit une telle colère. Ça confinait à la haine, l'envie de meurtre.

« Vous êtes bien pâle mon petit. » constata Sarah, la mère de Winry.

Elle leva une main pour prendre sa température. Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Ed sentit sa main se lever brutalement pour écarter celle de la femme. Roy rugit.

« Oh pardon ! Ex … excusez-moi, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre. » bredouilla-t-il.

Edward s'empressa de quitter la demeure Rockbell. Il rentra chez lui en courant, furieux. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Trisha fut surprise de cette entrée rapide. Edward claqua la porte de sa chambre, puis se planta devant le miroir.

* * *

« Roy rapplique ! » s'écria-t-il.

Mais ce fut un fauve énervé qui bondit contre la glace en feulant. Edward recula. Roy était vraiment en colère. Sa queue était hérissée et battait furieusement. Le blond remarqua que ses griffes étaient sorties.

« Moooouuuuuuuw ! »

Edward fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit que Roy allait sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un. Du coup le blond en oublia sa colère, impressionnée par celle que lui montrait son occupant. Roy sembla réaliser qu'il avait regagné son territoire. Il rentra les griffes, et les poils dressés reprirent un aspect ordinaire. Roy secoua la tête, et s'apprêta à partir.

« Oh attends ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? » l'interpella Edward.

« Là-bas … ces gens … c'est un danger Edward. Un gros danger. » répondit Roy.

Le blond en fut étonné et inquiet. Comment ça un danger ? La famille de Winry ? Impossible !

« Non … tu te trompes ils sont très gentils. »

« Je sais ce que j'ai ressentit Ed. Un air malsain, menaçant. Au risque de te froisser, ne retourne jamais là-bas. » insista Roy.

Ouais ben vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel cette visite l'avait mis, en plus de la honte qu'il avait infligé à l'ado, Edward se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter ça à l'avenir. Roy était encore tendu, il le voyait bien. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en demander davantage ou même d'y réfléchir, car sa mère frappa à la porte.

« Edo ? Je peux entrer ? »

« Ouais m'man. » soupira Ed.

Trisha ouvrit la porte. Elle approcha de son fils. Roy avait disparu.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça allait jusqu'à ce que Roy ne manque de jaillir pendant que j'étais chez mon amie. »

Trisha fronça les sourcils dans un air d'incompréhension. Ce n'était pas son genre de risquer de se dévoiler. Edward lui raconta toute l'histoire, et les explications à demi-mot du brun.

« Hmmm … au risque de te décevoir mon chéri, je pense que Roy a raison. » fit Trisha.

« Quoi mais ... »

« S'il s'est énervé ainsi c'est qu'il a réellement perçu un danger. Sa réaction a été purement défensive et un avertissement pour toi. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et que dois-je faire alors ? Ne plus voir Winry ? » s'énerva le blond.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande. Évite son logis, et méfies-toi quand tu es avec elle. »

Edward soupira et croisa les bras. Manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type ? L'ado n'avait vu aucun problème lui. Mais justement, Roy lui si et le lui faisait savoir. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas croire que le souci vienne de l'élue de son cœur.

« Changeons de sujet. J'ai repéré une œuvre de Sêsorêtris. » annonça Trisha.

« Bonne idée, ça va me détendre. »

Sans plus attendre, il passa le relais à Roy. Pendant qu'il serait aux commandes, le blond pourrait se changer les idées.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » questionna le brun.

« Le diadème d'un oracle, époque antique. On vient de le retrouver il y a deux jours. »

Trisha lui tendit comme d'habitude un plan. Roy hocha la tête. Tiens, Riza y serait certainement. Voilà qui lui ferait du bien. Mme Elric regarda le félin s'en aller d'un air songeur. Quelle menace avait-il pu sentir ? Enfin, se dit-elle pour se rassurer, Roy saurait veiller à la sécurité de son fils. Trisha le savait. De son côté, le brun arrivait dans le musée concerné. Il renifla l'air, puis sourit. Riza était là. Roy s'assit pour réfléchir. La jeune femme savait comment il procédait à présent. Il devait donc trouver une autre manière d'entrer.

« _Je crois savoir que les employés ont une entrée. Mais ils doivent la surveiller. Donc muuumm ... _»

Le regard du guerrier de Mafdet accrocha soudain la silhouette d'un policier en faction. Roy afficha un sourire.

* * *

« Alors ? » interrogea Riza.

« Toujours rien miss. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Riza trépignait d'impatience, contrairement à son habitude. Elle voulait le voir, mais d'un autre côté ne savait comment réagir une fois en sa présence. Se sentirait-elle capable de lui passer les menottes ? Ses collègues eux, mettaient son impatience sur le compte de l'énervement dû aux échecs que leur infligeait Roy. S'ils savaient. Cet après-midi, la jeune femme était venue dans le bureau du commissaire MacField avec la ferme intention de se faire retirer l'affaire. Hélas, il ne lui avait pas laissé en placer une. Il voulait qu'elle surveille ce diadème. Après réflexion, Riza se disait qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour dire adieu au séduisant félin.

Ça ne l'enchantait guère, mais il le fallait. Voilà pourquoi Hawkeye tapotait nerveusement des ongles sur le sol. Voilà près d'une heure qu'ils étaient en planque dans cette salle.

« _Où es-tu Roy ?_ »

Plus loin, deux policiers étaient plantés à côté de la vitrine renfermant le diadème. Ils virent arriver un de leurs collègues.

« Vite il est là ! Venez nous aider ! »

Aussitôt les hommes quittèrent leur poste, et se ruèrent vers la sortie. Leur collègue sourit, et s'avança vers la vitrine. Riza vit les deux hommes débouler au milieu de la salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ! » les apostropha-t-elle.

« Eh ben, on nous a dit que le voleur était là et qu'on devait venir. » répondit l'un d'eux.

« Comment ça ? »

Riza eut soudain un doute. Elle sortit de sa cachette et courut vers l'autre pièce. En arrivant, la blonde découvrit des éclats de verre sur le sol. La vitrine avait été fracassée, et le diadème volé.

« Il a dû prendre les habits d'un des nôtres pour passer inaperçu. Il faut contrôler l'identité de tout le monde ! » ordonna Riza.

Le mot fut passé dans les rangs. Chacun se mit en devoir de sortir son badge. Riza inspecta elle-même tout le monde. Pas de trace de Roy. Elle lança alors l'alerte pour les hommes en faction dehors.

« Mlle Hawkeye ! »

Riza se rendit auprès de l'homme qui venait de l'appeler. Ce dernier éclairait une masse sombre sur le sol. Un uniforme. Elle avait eu raison. Elle demanda à ce qu'on cherche le véritable propriétaire de ces habits.

« Bien joué Roy. Hélas, j'avais espéré te parler. » fit Riza une fois son collègue éloigné.

« Ah bon ? »

Elle sursauta, pour découvrir Roy suspendu à une branche d'arbre, la tête en bas. Le brun disparut dans le feuillage, pour réapparaître derrière le tronc. Riza fit mine de fouiller le coin.

« Et vous vouliez me dire quoi ? » reprit-il.

« Simplement ... »

Hawkeye serra les dents. Allons courage, se sermonna-t-elle. Elle inspira.

« Je vais demander à ce qu'on me retire votre cas. »

Voilà c'était dit. Riza préféra éviter son regard, sinon elle craquerait. Roy pour son compte, plissa seulement les yeux. Mais intérieurement, il ressentit une déchirure.

« Je vois. »

« Je … je vous remercie bien de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je … bonne chance pour la suite. » reprit Riza.

Elle fit volte-face, et s'éloigna à grand pas. Vite avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, ou bien dieu sait quelle sottise. Roy la regarda partir. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était mieux ainsi, sans doute. Bien, il était temps de rentrer. Le félin tourna le dos, et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Riza elle, se sentait oppressée. Les hommes n'avaient rien trouvé. Elle ordonna donc le repli. Elle était pressée de rentrer. Ce qu'elle fit à toute vitesse d'ailleurs. Hawkeye traversa son appartement en trombe et gagna sa chambre. Là, elle s'adossa à la porte. Une première larme coula de ses paupières closes.

Son cœur lui faisait vraiment mal.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas … je dois pas ... » articula-t-elle.

La jeune femme retint ses pleurs comme elle put, cependant les larmes coulèrent tout de même un peu. Ça allait passer se disait-elle. Ça ne durerait pas, elle retrouverait le moral et reprendrait sa vie comme avant.

« _Seule. _» fit une voix dans sa tête.

Oui, désespérément seule. Riza serra les poings, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Elle se martela que ce n'était pas possible. Roy n'était pas humain. Il vivait dans l'esprit d'une personne. Et elle, elle continuerait à vieillir contrairement à lui. Hawkeye finit par s'effondrer sur son lit. Hayate chouina, et vint se pelotonner tout contre elle.

« J'arrive pas à le croire … être amoureuse d'un homme qui n'est même pas humain. Et un voleur en plus. Ma pauvre Riza tu es tombée bien bas. » dit-elle entre ses larmes.

Hayate lui lécha le visage. Sa maîtresse se replia sur elle-même, passant un bras autour de son animal.

* * *

Pour sa part, Roy n'était plus très loin de la maison Elric. Edward sentait une certaine tristesse chez lui.

« _Hé Roy, ça va aller ? _»

« Vouais mon grand. Je suis juste … un peu pensif c'est tout. »

Edward sourit. Il avait eu raison finalement. Roy devait s'être attaché à la demoiselle policière. Ça devait être dur mine de rien, de ne pouvoir aimer personne. Et d'être obligé de partager le corps de quelqu'un. Ed se dit qu'au fond, Roy devait être bien seul. Trisha vint les accueillir à son retour. Il lui donna le diadème en argent, brisé. En l'examinant, la mère d'Edward découvrit des traces de morsure. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle découvrit son fils, qui observait aussi le bijou. Roy l'avait mordu avec une certaine colère, d'après ce qu'il avait capté.

« Quelque chose me dit que ça n'a pas dû être comme d'habitude. » fit Trisha.

Elle aussi savait que le brun n'endommageait généralement pas les objets volés. Seules les peintures l'étaient, car c'était là l'unique manière de les détruire.

« Non … en effet. » soupira le blond.

Trisha sourit, puis laissa son enfant se coucher.


	7. Que le tonnerre gronde

**Nouvel ennemi pour Roy, avec le grand combat qui approche. Riza de son côté parait baisser les bras. Mais est-ce si simple ...**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Riza se tenait devant la porte du commissaire. Elle hésita un moment avant de frapper. Puis après une profonde inspiration elle se décida.

« Oui ? »

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Miss Hawkeye, que me vaut le plaisir de si bon matin ? » demanda le commissaire MacField en la découvrant.

Riza prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de déclarer.

« Je viens vous demander de me retirer l'affaire du voleur d'art. »

Le commissaire haussa les sourcils. Quoi ? Comment ça lui retirer l'affaire ? Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vue renoncer. Sa persévérance avait toujours fini par payer, sa réputation s'était en partie bâtie là-dessus. Avait-elle finalement rencontré son maître ?

« Je ne comprends pas Hawkeye. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous souhaitiez abandonner ? » demanda l'homme.

« Je … je ne crois pas y arriver monsieur. » répondit évasivement la blonde.

Héééééé ! Alors là c'était le monde à l'envers, pensa le commissaire. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être rassurée.

« Allons ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber comme ça. Vous, l'un de mes meilleurs éléments, pour ne pas dire le meilleur. »

Oh non, pensa la concernée. S'il se mettait à vouloir lui remonter le moral, Riza s'y laisserait prendre. Et alors … elle serait incapable de capturer Roy. Elle craquerait, lui avouerait ses sentiments. Lui répondrait que ce n'était pas possible, il lui briserait le cœur. Donc non.

« Je vous en prie monsieur. Je ne peux vraiment pas continuer. » dit-elle.

Son supérieur la regarda un instant. La jeune femme était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Eh bien ! C'était le scoop de l'année.

« Très bien … si vous en êtes certaine. » céda finalement le commissaire.

Riza hocha fermement la tête. Mais intérieurement elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Aussi quitta-t-elle le bureau en hâte. Elle traversa le couloir rapidement, et s'enferma dans son bureau. Riza alla s'asseoir, et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward avait une nouvelle fois rendez-vous avec Winry. Malgré son comportement étrange de la dernière fois, elle avait accepté de le revoir. Par contre, le blond éviterait de se rendre chez elle. Si c'était pour risquer une crise royesque … tiens en parlant de lui, Ed ne l'avait pas entendu de toute la journée. Ce qui était curieux. Faudrait quand même qu'il voie ce qu'il avait. Malgré quelques piques de temps à autres, le jeune appréciait Roy. Il l'avait bien aidé à calmer sa nervosité, alors Ed pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour lui. Pour le moment, il profita de ses instants avec sa jolie blonde. Le soir venu, sa mère vint l'accueillir.

« Oui ça s'est très bien passé. » répondit Ed à sa question.

Trisha contint difficilement d'autres questions. Elle était toute contente pour son enfant, et bien sûr curieuse. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait lui laisser son intimité. L'ado monta dans sa chambre, puis se planta devant son grand psyché.

« Roy ? » appela-t-il.

Le reflet ondula aussitôt, pour faire place à l'image du brun félin.

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais te demander si ça allait bien. » reprit Edward.

Roy haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il affirma ensuite que tout allait très bien.

« Tu n'as rien dit pendant que je me préparais tout à l'heure. Alors je m'interroge. »

L'homme panthère le fixa un instant. Il commençait à le connaître visiblement. Le silence n'était dans les habitudes de Roy, en dehors des missions.

« Je te remercie, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Ed vit qu'il tournait une oreille, signe qu'il devait entendre venir. Effectivement, Trisha frappa à la porte un instant après.

« Je viens juste pour la mission du soir. » annonça Mme Elric.

Elle tendit un papier à son fils, parlant d'un collier ayant fait récemment partie d'une vente aux enchères.

« Bien, alors on y va maman. » répondit le jeune.

Il jeta un regard à Roy. Ce dernier acquiesça. La seconde d'après, il prenait la place d' Edward.

« A tout à l'heure. »

Et zou par la fenêtre, puis hop par-dessus la clôture. Le fils de Mafdet passa d'un toit à l'autre. Le collier était détenu par une riche femme d'affaires.

« _Me demande si Riza m'y attendra. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus enquêter ... _»

Il verrait bien quand il y serait. Soudain, le brun perçut des vibrations mauvaises. Il s'arrêta, et regarda au ciel.

« _Roy qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _» questionna Edward.

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder.

« Tu vas très vite le savoir. »

Un éclair tomba aussitôt. Roy fit une pirouette sur le côté. La foudre frappa là où il se tenait un instant plus tôt. Il entendit son hôte pousser un cri de surprise. Les éclairs se mirent à tomber un peu partout, mettant la souplesse de notre minet à l'épreuve. Roy finit par sauter dans le vide. Il tourna plusieurs fois, puis retomba sur ses pattes.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _» reprit Ed.

« La femme a dû mettre le collier, et l'a donc activé. » répondit Roy.

Il fallait se mettre à l'abri de la colère du ciel. Le brun se mit donc à galoper, slalomant pour éviter de se prendre une châtaigne.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Riza avait décidé de prendre l'air, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Hélas, elle se fit également surprendre par l'orage. Sauf que … elle détestait ça. C'était sa phobie, alors si en plus la foudre touchait le sol. Riza se mit à courir. Un éclair la manqua de peu.

« Kyaaaah ! » cria-t-elle en tombant.

Elle ne put ensuite que se recroqueviller, terrorisée. Sa voix parvint aux oreilles de Roy. Il la découvrit allongée sur le sol. Si elle restait là, nul doute qu'elle allait y passer. Le brun obliqua donc vers elle. Une fois à ses côtés, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta.

« Roy ? »

« Bonsoir. Sale temps hein ? »

Il trouva un préau sous lequel il fonça. Non sans sauter de temps à autre pour échapper à la foudre. Finalement, il déposa Riza à l'abri. Ils se regardèrent un moment, heureux de se retrouver. Seul un coup de tonnerre tira la jeune femme de ses pensées, la faisant sursauter. Elle tâchait de se contrôler face à Roy. Ce dernier en revanche, comprit très bien qu'elle avait peur. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Riza se pelotonna volontiers contre lui.

« Ça va aller. Tu es à l'abri ici. Je vais aller régler le problème. » dit Roy doucement.

Edward tilta. Ce ton … et ces mots … il était certain de les avoir entendu dans son enfance. Un souvenir lui revint : des gens lui voulaient du mal. Ed pleurait. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et le rassura. Mais … qui ? A la surface, Roy ronronna. Il savait que cela avait un effet apaisant. Riza passa les bras autour de la taille du brun. Elle se sentait si bien … en sécurité. Hélas, Roy dut la relâcher.

« Je dois y aller. Tu m'attends ici, d'accord ? » dit-il en lui prenant le menton.

« Entendu. Bonne chance. »

Roy lui sourit, puis se sauva à quatre pattes. Neutraliser le collier de la foudre n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il retourna vers la maison où habitait la propriétaire et la responsable de ce bazar. Vu la situation, il ne ferait pas dans la finesse. Ainsi il bondit, dos à une vitre et pieds tendus pour la briser. Il se trouva dans un salon. Une femme se tourna vers lui. Elle avait les yeux entièrement blancs qui luisaient. Des éclairs la parcourait de temps à autre. Rousse aux cheveux mi-longs, elle portait encore son tailleur d'affaires.

« Tiens, le fils de la déesse panthère daigne me rendre visite. » dit-elle.

« A qui ou à quoi ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda Roy en se redressant.

« Je suis Sethreb, maîtresse du tonnerre. Tu es venu me défier ? »

« Non. »

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis venu te vaincre. »

Cette réponse lui valut une gerbe d'éclairs. Lorsque Sethreb baissa le bras, ce fut pour découvrir Roy qui lui fonçait dessus. Il lui percuta l'estomac avec la tête, l'envoyant en arrière. La femme resta au sol, clouée par la douleur. En revanche et en représailles, elle répandit l'électricité dans la pièce, en un bouquet mortel. Le courant cessa, et Sethreb tâcha de se relever. Roy n'était plus là.

« J'ai vaincu le guerrier de Mafdet. »

« Tu tires surtout des conclusions hâtives. » fit une voix venant du plafonds.

Elle leva la tête. Roy s'était suspendu à une poutre, dos vers le bas. Il lâcha prise et retomba sur le sol. Son adversaire voulut le foudroyer. La queue brune s'agita, et frappa à la tête. Roy ne devait surtout pas lui laisser le temps de réagir. Car s'il prenait un coup de foudre, il pourrait y rester. Aussi repartit-il à l'attaque.

« Je vois qu'ils avaient raison. Une autre méthode s'impose. » fit Sethreb.

A la grande surprise de Roy, elle brisa la fenêtre et fila. Il approcha. Où diable allait-elle ? En tout cas elle n'allait pas lui échapper. Il sauta à son tour, et partit sur les traces de la reine des éclairs.

* * *

Après un moment de course, il entendit des bruits de bagarre. Roy tourna pour aller voir ce qui se passe.

« Riza ? »

La jeune femme se faisait en effet attaquer par plusieurs personnes. Elle leur tenait tête, mais ils étaient plus nombreux. Sethreb devait les contrôler, à voir leur expression vide. Roy ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Un sourd grondement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il s'élança ensuite, toutes griffes et dents dehors. Un homme attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la souleva.

« ARRRH ! » s'exclama-t-il en la relâchant.

Roy venait de le mordre à la base du cou. Puis il écarta les individus qui tentaient d'enlever la blonde, et se plaça devant elle.

« Ne la touchez pas. » avertit-il menaçant.

Mais les gens avancèrent vers Roy. Ce dernier gronda, oreilles en arrières et queue hérissée. Il devait mettre Riza à l'abri. Aussi fit-il volte-face, lui prit le poignet et l'obligea-t-il à courir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veulent ? » demanda Hawkeye.

« Eux rien. Ce doit être leur maître qui cherche à te capturer. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée. »

A moins que ça ne soit pour l'atteindre lui. Cependant, Roy se demanda qui en dehors de la famille Elric savait que Riza comptait pour lui. Derrière, les esclaves de Sethreb les pourchassaient toujours. Roy cherchait un endroit où cacher Riza. Soudain, le brun perçut un danger. Il risqua un œil derrière, pour voir un énorme éclair leur foncer dessus. Le félin poussa violemment Riza sur le côté, et se jeta lui-même sur le côté opposé. La foudre frappa le sol, creusant le bitume. Hawkeye roula sur le sol. Leurs poursuivants en profitèrent pour capturer la jeune femme, qui se débattit tant qu'elle put.

« REEAAAARRR ! » rugit Roy.

Il se rua vers eux. Se détendant comme un ressort, il frappa une première personne. Puis lançant un coup de pied en arrière, il débarrassa Riza d'un autre assaillant. Celle-ci flanqua un coup de coude à un autre, pendant que Roy saisissait une femme et la balança au sol. Après quoi il repartirent.

« Allons chez moi ! Je ne vois nulle part où aller ! » dit Riza.

« Je te suis. » répondit Roy.

La jeune femme prit la tête, et le conduisit dans sa rue. Finalement, ils parvinrent à semer leurs chasseurs. Ce qui leur permit de récupérer en marchant. Durant le trajet restant, ils ne pipèrent mot, trop occupés à surveiller les environs et reprendre leur respiration. Riza ouvrit la porte d'un immeuble. Deux minutes plus tard, elle fit entrer Roy dans son appartement.

« Waf waf arf ! »

« Fsshhhh ! »

« Non Hayate ! File dans ton panier ! » intervint Riza.

Le chien obéit. Roy lui, alla fermer les volets des fenêtres du salon. Le tonnerre grondait toujours. Riza était embarrassée : elle pensait ne plus le revoir, et le voilà dans son appartement.

« Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen d'ôter le collier à cette femme. » annonça Roy en revenant vers elle.

« Ah. Mais comment ? » demanda Riza.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Elle est capable de générer de la foudre, on risque l'électrocution si on y va à mains nues. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Roy devait trouver un moyen de prendre ce bijou sans risquer une châtaigne fatale. De plus, les serviteurs de Sethreb pourraient en profiter pour capturer Riza, et ainsi obliger Roy à se rendre.

« _Tant qu'ils ne savent pas où elle habite, elle est en sécurité. Si j'agis vite, ils n'auront pas le temps de le découvrir_. » songea-t-il.

Ses yeux noirs revinrent sur Riza. Il était malgré tout content de la revoir. La jeune femme s'aperçut qu'il la fixait, et se sentit rougir sous ce regard tendre.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. » reprit le brun.

« J'imagine que tu va repartir. » devina Hawkeye.

« C'est nécessaire. »

« Roy écoutes ... »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière baissa la tête.

« Je ne … je ne pensais pas te revoir. Je ne m'occupe plus de l'enquête qui te concerne, donc je pense qu'à l'avenir il ne vaut mieux pas que nos routes se recroisent. »

Roy écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Puis son visage se ferma. Riza de son côté, gardait le visage baissé. Le seul homme qui avait finalement réussi à conquérir son cœur ne lui était pas accessible. Roy la fixa un instant.

« J'y vais. » annonça-t-il.

Riza releva la tête, pour le voir partir. Elle tendit malgré elle la main, comme pour le retenir. Mais le brun disparut par sa porte d'entrée. Il resta la tête appuyée contre.

«_ Roy … je ne crois pas que ce soit qu'elle veuille. _» intervint Edward.

« Je sais. » murmura-t-il.

Il se détacha de la porte, puis sortit de l'immeuble. Une fois dehors, il grimpa sur un toit. Retrouver Sethreb ne serait pas simple.

* * *

Dans son appartement, Riza tournait en ronds. Même si elle se disait avoir réagi comme il fallait, elle était morte d'inquiétude à l'idée que Roy soit dehors à risquer sa peau. Cet adversaire semblait plus coriace que les précédents. Et si jamais il y restait ? Non elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Mais … sortir alors que l'orage se déchaînait …

« _Il m'a déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Je lui dois bien ça. _» pensa-t-elle.

Un éclair éclata au-dessus, la faisant sursauter. Riza déglutit, puis se décida. Elle siffla son chien, lui mit sa laisse, prit deux pistolets et plusieurs chargeurs. Hawkeye inspira profondément et se décida à sortir. Elle demanda à Hayate de chercher Roy. Le chien huma le sol, et alla vers une maison.

« Les toits. S'il est passé par là, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le suivre. »

Elle contourna la maison. Hayate repéra de nouveau la piste du fils de Mafdet. En fin de compte, il avait décidé de rester sur le plancher des vaches. Tant mieux pour Riza. La jeune femme se concentrait sur Roy, afin d'oublier les éclairs. Elle devait à tout prix vaincre sa peur, la vie du brun pouvait en dépendre. Sa crainte de le perdre prit le dessus, et Riza parvint à oublier le tonnerre. La piste semblait mener vers une église. Curieux, qu'irait donc faire Sethreb là-dedans ? Remarquez, c'était un endroit où personne ne songerait à se battre.

A l'intérieur, Roy sauta dans les airs. Il retomba trois rangées de bancs plu loin. Sethreb venait de pulvériser le premier rang. Pour la retrouver, le félin avait tout simplement laissé ses serviteurs le capturer. Une fois devant elle, il était passé à l'action. La bataille était ardue cependant. Son adversaire s'employait à le tenir à distance. Roy courut sur les bancs, une ligne d'éclairs derrière lui. Il se réfugia derrière une colonne.

« Tu ne pourra pas me vaincre, fils de la déesse guérisseuse. » lança Sethreb en avançant.

A quatre pattes, Roy changea de cachette et passa derrière un autre pilier.

« Puis-je au moins te poser une question ? » lança-t-il.

« Que souhaites-tu savoir ? »

« Pourquoi vouloir capturer Riza ? »

« Mon maître l'a ordonné. Il savait que tu viendrais à son secours. Mais tu es venu sans elle finalement. » répondit Sethreb.

Son maître ? Roy fronça les sourcils. Vu qui avait confectionné le collier, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il s'agissait d'un Sêsorêtris. La famille n'était donc pas encore éteinte, et mieux elle se trouvait dans cette ville. Le guerrier entendit Sethreb approcher. Il grimpa après le pilier. Là, il pourrait lui ôter ce foutu collier. Un mouvement attira cependant son attention. La porte de l'église qui s'ouvrit. Il aperçut une silhouette qu'il identifia aussitôt. Riza !

«_ C'est pas vrai mais elle est idiote ou quoi ? _» se dit-il.

Sethreb aussi la vit. Elle leva alors une main. Une décharge pointa. Hawkeye de son côté, perçut l'attaque. Elle sortit aussi sec un Beretta. Le coup de feu partit en même temps que l'éclair. Horrifié, Roy vit la jeune femme basculer en arrière. La femme au collier tomba elle aussi. Le coup de Riza avait cassé le bijou, qui glissa au sol. La femme en perdit d'ailleurs connaissance.

« RIZA ! » hurla Roy en revenant au sol.

Il s'élança vers elle. La blonde était allongée sur le sol, a priori inconsciente. Roy pencha la tête vers elle, et frotta son visage contre la joue pâle. Riza gémit, sentant quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. Elle tourna la tête, pour découvrir Roy lui donner un léger coup de langue. Elle sourit, puis lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit d'aller dormir. » fit Roy avec un petit sourire.

« Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors que tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie. »

Roy sourit doucement, et la serra contre lui. Elle l'avait bien aidé. Il se souvint qu'elle avait dû être blessée. En l'examinant, il découvrit qu'en fait, l'éclair n'avait fait que déchirer son habit au niveau d'une épaule. Hawkeye s'était penchée en arrière pour l'éviter. Roy aida Riza à se relever.

« Joli coup au fait. »

« Merci. Je me suis dit que de cette manière au moins, on pourrait lui retirer ce collier sans trop de risques. » expliqua Hawkeye.

« Ouais enfin, t'as quand même failli en prendre une bonne. » rappela Roy.

Il alla voir ensuite où en était le collier et sa propriétaire. Toujours inconsciente. Le brun invoqua la croix de l'ânkh pour sceller l'esprit qui s'était emparé d'elle. Il put ensuite ramasser le bijou sans risque. Il prit aussi la femme, pour la ramener chez elle. Roy la déposa dans son lit, et s'en alla. Il raccompagna ensuite Riza.

* * *

« Merci encore de ton aide. » lui dit-il devant sa porte.

« Je t'en prie. Bien je … je crois … qu'il faut qu'on se dise ... »

Riza n'osa pas dire « adieu ». C'était bien trop douloureux. Roy se pencha, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« J'ai été heureux de te connaître. Sois heureuse Riza. » dit-il.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Moi aussi j'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer. Merci de m'avoir protégée. Fais bien attention à toi. » dit-elle.

Roy sourit et hocha la tête. Hawkeye le serra ensuite contre elle. Il lui rendit volontiers son étreinte. Le brun inspira son parfum. Il répugnait à s'en séparer, cependant c'était nécessaire. Après quelques instants, Roy la relâcha. Un dernier baiser sur le front, et il lui tourna le dos. Riza le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Quand il eut disparut à l'angle du couloir, elle rentra.

« Y'a vraiment que moi pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui n'est qu'un esprit. » soupira-t-elle.

Son chien couina, semblant partager sa détresse. Riza lui sourit, quoiqu'avec tristesse. Puis elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer. A l'extérieur, Roy la regardait, juché sur la rambarde du balcon dans la rue en face. Hawkeye éteignit la lumière. Le brun pivota, bondit et attrapa l'angle du toit. Il pirouetta et retomba dessus. Il entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Trisha attendait comme toujours. Roy lui remit le collier.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

« Plus ou moins, mais je crois qu'on a un problème. » annonça Roy en atterrissant sur la moquette.

Trisha haussa un sourcil. Le brun s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Edward. La jeune femme elle, prit place sur la chaise de bureau, puis attendit que Roy s'explique.

« Sethreb, l'esprit du collier m'a parlé de ses maîtres. » commença Roy en rouvrant les yeux.

« Ses maîtres ? Ça ne peut être que des Sêsorêtris. Donc … il y en aurait ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'il seraient si proches de nous. » en déduisit Trisha.

« En effet. Ils doivent manigancer quelque chose. C'est moi qu'ils voulaient. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est pour me tuer. » reprit Roy en passant une jambe sur l'autre.

Trisha afficha une mine inquiète. La famille, et même la société, avait besoin de Roy. Mais Mme Elric se demanda surtout ce qui arriverait à son fils si Roy périssait. L'intéressé perçut son inquiétude.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si c'est moi qui suis touché il n'arrivera rien à Edward. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Certain. L'inverse en revanche, conduirait à mon retour dans le bracelet. »

« J'espère tout de même qu'il ne vous arrivera rien à tout les deux. » insista Trisha.

Cette remarque décrocha un sourire à Roy. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, et laissa Ed revenir.

« Mouais. Ben c'est rassurant tout ça. » dit-il.

« Oh ne t'en fait pas. Roy s'est déjà sortit de toutes sortes de situations. Il n'y a pas de raison que cette fois soit l'exception. » le rassura Trisha.

Mais si justement maman, pensa le jeune. Il y a toujours une exception. Cette fois pourrait bien être la dernière pour le guerrier de Mafdet.


	8. La vérité

**Il est l'heure de connaître le visage de l'ennemi, avec une sacrée surprise pour Edward. Avant-dernier chapitre, merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Encore une fois, Roy rappela à Edward d'être prudent. Leurs ennemis étaient proches, et voulaient leur mettre la main dessus. Le blond trouvait ces conseils à répétition agaçants à la longue. Il n'allait quand même pas se méfier de tout le monde.

« Je te demande simplement d'être un peu sur tes gardes. » fit Roy dans le miroir de salle de bains.

« Ouais ouais, t'en fais donc pas va. » répondit le blond.

Roy soupira. Les jeunes se croyaient toujours hors de danger. Les accidents c'était pour les autres. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour ça.

« Bon, je peux me coiffer maintenant ? » demanda Ed.

Roy lui rendit son reflet. Il allait devoir être aux aguets à la place de l'ado. Comme toujours. Lui allait voir sa chère et tendre, comme d'habitude depuis quinze jours. Le brun se méfiait toujours d'elle. Jusque là, Ed n'était plus allé chez elle. Mais Winry ne désespérait pas de l'inviter à nouveau dans sa demeure. Pour l'heure, ils devaient se retrouver près du parc. Edward arriva en avance, comme toujours. Winry se contentait d'être pile à l'heure. Ils se dirent bonjour, et commencèrent à marcher. Pour le blond, cette fois serait différente : il projetait de se déclarer à la jeune fille. Restait à trouver le bon moment. Ils flânèrent dans les allées fleuries du parc, discutant de tout et de rien. Tout à coup, Ed aperçut une silhouette familière.

« _Tiens, voilà Riza Hawkeye. _» pensa-t-il.

La détective profitait en effet d'un jour de congé, et promenait son chien. Edward ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son air triste. La pauvre. Aimer quelqu'un alors que ce n'est pas possible … comme ça doit être dur. Riza sentit un regard, et leva les yeux. Elle découvrit Edward qui paraissait la dévisager. La jeune femme était sûre de ne pas le connaître. Pourquoi la fixait-il de la sorte ?

« _A moins … que lui ne me connaisse. _» songea Riza.

Edward fut tiré de sa contemplation par Winry, qui revenait avec deux glaces. Le jeune prit la sienne, et la suivit laissant une Hawkeye pensive. Elle ne cessait de ressasser ses rencontres avec Roy, s'attardant toujours sur son image. Il la hantait. Riza avait beau faire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relier tout et n'importe quoi à lui. Il suffisait que le mot dent soit prononcé pour qu'elle pense canines, et donc Roy. Pareil pour ce qui était du noir ou une couleur sombre. Sans parler de ce qui avait trait aux félins. Riza soupira pour la 695ème fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Son chagrin mettrait du temps à passer, elle le savait.

Et que Roy soit toujours d'actualité pour ses vols n'était pas censé l'aider. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre des vacances pour oublier ?

« _Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec tant de charme. Pas seulement ça, mais Roy est gentil, protecteur et drôle. Enfin taquin plutôt. _»

Riza repensa à la fois où il avait joué avec elle, alors qu'elle tentait de lui passer les menottes dans une cave. Malgré qu'ils soient dans un camp opposé, il n'avait jamais songé à la laisser dans le pétrin. Il avait même craint pour elle, lorsque qu'un esprit balançant de la foudre avait manqué de la tuer.

« _Et sa voix … chaude, rassurante … ses yeux à l'éclat profonds. Comment voulez-vous oublier un canon pareil ? _» se dit-elle.

En clair, elle n'était pas rendue. Et encore un soupir. De l'autre côté du parc, Edward et Winry s'était arrêtés sur un banc, face à un lac. L'ado réfléchissait au moyen d'avouer ses sentiments. La question était : par où commencer ? Il pouvait lui dire à quel point il l'appréciait. Oui c'était un bon début. Qu'elle lui plaisait depuis longtemps … le reste devrait s'enchaîner tout seul. Edward ouvrit donc la bouche, quand Winry le devança :

« Tiens y'a un nouveau magasin de musique qui a ouvert, si on y allait ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Euh … oui pourquoi pas. »

Elle se leva aussitôt, il lui emboîta le pas. Bon, raté. Pourtant le parc était l'endroit idéal. Il ne restait plus à notre héros qu'à trouver une autre occasion. Arrivés dans le magasin, les jeunes fouillèrent parmi les disques vinyles. Winry en prit deux. Après cela, elle l'entraîna faire les boutiques dans le centre. Bref, l'occasion attendue ne se présenta pas. Le soir arriva. Edward songea qu'il devait rentrer, des fois que sa mère aurait une certaine tâche à lui confier. Il lui fallut donc quitter Winry.

* * *

« _Au moins, je pourrais m'exercer. _» pensa-t-il en voulant positiver.

Il prit le chemin de sa maison. Sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée cette fois. Tant pis ou tant mieux. Ed s'affala sur le canapé. La journée avait été bonne, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir parler de ses sentiments à l'élue de son coeur. Demain peut-être … Edward resta un long moment sur le canapé, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut la clé tournant dans la serrure qui le fit émerger. Trisha entra.

« Soir maman. » lança Ed.

« Bonsoir mon chéri. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Tranquille, et la tienne ? »

« Bien remplie. »

Il se leva pour aller mettre le couvert. Trisha se chargea de cuisiner. Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Ed demanda à sa mère si elle avait déniché un autre objet à voler.

« Pas encore, après le dîner. »

Elle se mettait à chercher dans ces moments-là. En attendant, Edward débarrassa la table, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il prit un livre et s'allongea sur le dos. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa mère vint toquer à sa porte.

« _Et c'est parti_. Entre ! » dit Ed en se redressant.

« Voilà j'ai trouvé ! » annonça Trisha.

« Je me doute. Alors, c'est quoi et où ? »

« Une sculpture chez un antiquaire. »

Edward acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à grandir et ses cheveux à brunir. Roy émergea, et s'étira comme pour dérouiller son corps. L'homme attrapa le papier que lui tendait Trisha et se sauva.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Riza se trouvait dans son salon. Elle tentait de se changer les idées avec un roman.

« _Le chevalier noir dégaina son épée … noir … yeux noirs … Roy. _» lut-elle.

Et voilà ! Un mot un seul, et le beau brun rappliquait dans son esprit. Ça virait à l'obsession décidément. Riza jeta le livre par-dessus elle, et se leva. Autant aller dormir tiens. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle découvrit une silhouette au-dehors, sur la rampe de son balcon. Riza se précipita et ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre. C'était lui. Roy s'arrêta, et parut surpris. Concentré sur son objectif, il n'avait pas vraiment pris garde devant quel immeuble il passait. Le brun hésita sur la conduite à tenir : s'attarder ou s'en aller en vitesse. Riza elle, s'était décidée. Elle sortit pieds nus sur sa terrasse.

Roy se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle avançait, accroupi sur la rambarde. Riza s'arrêta tout près, et lui sourit.

« Bonsoir Roy. »

Il lui sourit à son tour, non sans tendresse. Qu'elle était mignonne dans son pyjama bleu, avec la chemise entrouverte.

« Tu t'en va en mission ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Riza se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle devait le faire. Elle n'aurait pas de regrets.

« Dans ce cas, je ne te retarde pas. Mais avant ... »

La jeune femme lui prit le visage. Roy se sentit rougir, commençant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Juste une fois … ne m'en veux pas. » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Riza approcha ses lèvres des siennes, pour finir par les y appliquer. Roy écarquilla les yeux un instant, avant de les clore pour lui répondre. Il descendit doucement de la rampe du balcon et se rapprocha d'Hawkeye. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant cet unique baiser. Ce fut que lorsque l'air leur manqua qu'ils s'écartèrent. Roy appuya son front contre celui de la blonde, puis ronronna. Riza sourit.

« Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi à présent. Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas possible, mais je ne peux plus le retenir pour moi. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, toute la journée. La nuit je rêve de toi. Je n'attends pas que tu réponde à mes sentiments. Je sais très bien que toi et moi … ça ne fera pas. » avoua Riza.

« Tu es bien sûre de toi. » répondit Roy.

« Parce que je suis réaliste. Tu … tu es un esprit qui se réincarne. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu ne vieillis pas ? »

Il ne dit rien. En effet, ses hôtes prenaient de l'âge mais pas lui. Riza lui caressa la joue.

« Tu es le premier pour qui je ressens de l'amour. Et comble de l'ironie, c'est sans espoir. »

La voix de Riza trembla. Roy vit même des larmes dans ses yeux. Il lui prit le visage.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire souffrir. Cela n'a jamais été dans mes intentions. »

« Je le sais bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, je t'assure. » reprit Hawkeye.

Roy la serra de nouveau contre lui. Son coeur lui faisait mal …

« Toi aussi Riza. » chuchota-t-il.

Elle le regarda étonnée.

« Tu es la première qui me fasse ressentir ça. J'ai déjà rencontré des femmes au long de ma vie, cependant toi tu es différente. Plus naturelle, plus humaine … et tellement plus belle. »

Riza en fut touchée. Elle n'aurait pas cru que Roy partagerait ses sentiments, même si une part d'elle l'avait espéré.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir fait connaître ça. » enchaîna Roy.

Riza lui sourit avec amour, et se pelotonna contre lui. Elle inspira son parfum, pour la dernière fois. Roy fit de même, et se sépara d'elle avec regret. Ils se tinrent les mains jusqu'au bout. Roy remonta sur la rambarde, adressa un dernier regard à la jeune femme et se sauva. Riza vint s'appuyer contre le bois pour le regarder s'éloigner. Elle se sentit un peu mieux, heureuse malgré tout de savoir qu'il l'aimait aussi. Dans le corps de Roy, Edward se demanda s'il n'allait pas fondre en larmes. Cette scène avait été tellement émouvante ! Deux âmes qui s'avouent enfin leur flamme, mais la déclaration n'est en fait qu'un adieu.

« _En y repensant, ça fait bien deux ou trois fois qu'ils se le disent. _» pensa Ed.

Là, ça devait être la bonne. Le blond sentait une détermination à ce sujet dans le cœur de Roy. De la peine aussi, beaucoup de peine. Qu'il évacua en combattant l'esprit de la statuette à voler. Edward découvrit un Roy plus ardent au combat, limite meurtrier. Fallait-il qu'il souffre … toutefois il s'abstint de faire un quelconque commentaire. Il pensait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Roy rentra en évitant soigneusement de repasser devant chez Riza. Autrement il n'aurait pas la force de la quitter. En entrant par la fenêtre de la chambre de son hôte, il n'accorda pas un regard à sa mère. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? » questionna Trisha une fois son fils changé.

« On va dire tristement. Bon ! Je vais me coucher. »

* * *

Le jour suivant, Ed alla à son rendez-vous. Mais ce coup-ci, il en concevait une certaine culpabilité vis-à-vis de Roy, qui n'avait pas cette chance.

« _T'as justement intérêt à en profiter. Autrement je risque de me fâcher, p'tite tête_. » lança le concerné.

Edward sourit, et le remercia. Winry arriva après lui.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai une surprise, mais pour ça je dois te bander les yeux. » sourit-elle en montrant un bandeau rouge.

« Euh … d'accord. » fit Ed déconcerté.

Et la blonde de lui couper la vue aussi sec. Ce détail-là ne plut pas à Roy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait ? Winry fit marcher son ami pendant un moment, ne répondant à ses questions que par un sempiternel « tu verras. » Un quart d'heure de marche plus tard, il s'arrêtèrent enfin. Edward allait enfin comprendre. Ça oui … Il sentit soudain un coup à la tête, et il sombra. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'avait plus son bandeau. En revanche, il était attaché solidement avec des chaînes, les bras en croix. Quand sa vue se fut stabilisé, Edward découvrit cinq visages familiers. Les frères et les parents de Winry, qui le regardait avec un air de triomphe dans une cave.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« _C'est pourtant évident, on s'est fait avoir, Ed. Je t'avais dit te méfier de cette fille. _» répondit Roy.

Edward croisa le regard de Winry. Elle aussi affichait le même air de victoire que sa famille. Elle paraissait même moqueuse.

« Winry mais que ... » reprit Ed.

« Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter le fils de Mafdet quand il t'as dit que te méfier de nous. Il a perçu la menace dès le premier jour lui. » coupa-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Edward fut stupéfait. Elle savait … Winry savait que Roy était dans le corps d'Edward. La vérité chemina dans son esprit, mais il répugnait à l'admettre. Pourtant ….

« Tu es une Sêsorêtris. »

« Exact. C'est là mon véritable nom. » répondit Winry.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi l'élu de Mafdet ? » continua Ed, qui commençait à changer d'expression.

Son visage virait à la colère.

« Nous l'avons toujours su. On vous surveillait toi et ta mère. Nous avons plusieurs fois tenté de t'enlever, mais Roy a toujours tout fait pour te protéger. » répondit le père de la jeune fille.

Edward eut alors un déclic. Il se revit bébé, dans un landau. Quelqu'un l'emmenait, mais ce n'était pas sa mère. Puis il y eut des cris de rage, pas humains, et la personne s'en alla. Edward pleurait. Son sauveur se pencha vers lui. Ed distingua deux grandes oreilles. Une autre fois, c'était alors qu'il était dans une chambre. Il devait avoir un an. Il s'agissait cette fois d'une femme, qui le sortait du lit.

Ed vit deux paires de crocs et entendit souffler dans le noir. La femme recula. La chose en face d'elle gronda, et passa à l'attaque. Ed lui fut arraché des mains, et posé sur un lit. Il avait très peur. Puis un corps chaud se blottit contre lui.

« Ça_ va aller. Tu es à l'abri maintenant. J'ai réglé le problème. _» lui dit-on.

Ed entendit un ronronnement, puis sentit une lèche sur une joue. Il finit par se calmer. Mais alors … cette personne qu'il avait cru être son père … c'était Roy ? Edward cligna des yeux.

* * *

« Ce genre de chose arrive quand on menace l'élu. Alors, comme on savait qu'il ne sortirait vraiment qu'à l'adolescence, nous avons décidé d'utiliser une autre méthode. » ajouta Sarah, en posant la main sur l'épaule de Winry.

Alors c'était ça la vérité ? Elle n'avait fait que jouer la comédie, pour le livrer à ses parents ? Rien de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était vrai ? Edward s'en ressentit écœuré. Il darda un regard plein de haine sur la jeune fille. Qu'elle soutint avec sarcasme. Ed se dit que s'il avait été une fille, ils auraient envoyé Russel faire le sale boulot. Dégoûtant. Abject même. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Roy l'avait pourtant prévenu. Il baissa la tête, en colère contre lui et cette maudite famille.

« Tu te demandes sans doute ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » lança Russel.

« C'est surtout à Roy que vous en voulez, non ? » répliqua le blond en lui lançant un regard assassin.

« Tout juste Auguste. Ce qui veut dire que toi tu ne nous sers à rien. » intervint Fletcher.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire ?

« Nous allons donc t'exorciser. Nous avons besoin de Roy pour réaliser notre rêve. » fit le père.

« Quel rêve ? Être les plus grands abrutis de la Terre ? Je vous rassure ça c'est déjà fait. Les plus dégueulasses aussi. » siffla Edward.

« Absolument pas crétin, soupira Winry. Nous voulons être … un dieu. »

Quoi ? Comment ça un dieu ? C'était possible ça ?

« Nous allons rassembler toute l'énergie des œuvres restantes, toute notre magie et nous cinq dans un seul corps. Roy étant le fils d'une déesse, il possède plus d'énergie magique que toutes nos créations. C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours été le plus fort. Nos œuvres vivaient mais pas aussi longtemps que lui. » expliqua Winry.

« En effet, puisqu'elles se nourrissaient des émotions des hommes, il suffisait qu'elles en soient privées pour en quelque sorte mourir de faim. Naturellement il restait toujours une réserve, prête à se remplir. De toutes manières, la plupart ont été scellées par Roy. » ajouta Russel.

C'était donc ça leur projet ? Posséder suffisamment de force pour se transformer en une divinité ? Trisha avait vu juste : quoi que les Sêsorêtris projetaient le monde courait à la catastrophe. Ed devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, et vite …

«_ S'ils l'exorcisent Ed n'y survivra pas. Parce qu'il faut un sort très puissant pour ça, trop pour lui. _» songea Roy.

En un mot comme en cent, il devait sortir de gamin de là.

* * *

« Bien ne perdons pas de temps. Surveille-le Fletcher. » fit le père en frappant dans ses mains.

« Saucissonné comme il est, y'a pas de danger. » répondit le petit.

« _Tu crois ça ? _» se dit Roy.

Il se changea pendant que les Sêsorêtris partaient. Quand il se retourna, Fletcher découvrit donc Roy à la place d'Edward.

« Je rêve. Ne laisser qu'un bébé pour me surveiller. C'est insultant. » ironisa Roy.

« Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » riposta Fletcher, piqué.

« Vraiment ? Et tu crois que tu fais le poids face à moi le mioche ? »

Soudain, une lumière enveloppa le brun. Fletcher donna aussitôt l'alerte. Le reste de la smala rappliqua. Mais dans la cave il ne restait que les chaînes au sol.

« Fletcher ? » appela Sarah.

« Ici. » répondit Roy.

Il s'était caché derrière la porte. Le brun maintenait Fletcher prisonnier. Ses griffes étaient appuyées sur la gorge du petit.

« Je vais utiliser le même type de méthode que vous. Un geste et je l'égorge. » avertit le brun.

« Repose mon fils immédiatement sale monstre ! » s'exclama Sarah.

Roy fit une petite coupure sur le cou du garçonnet, montrant qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Puis sans quitter la famille des yeux, il passa la porte à reculons. D'une main il enleva discrètement la clé. Ensuite, il la ferma et verrouilla le tout. Ceci fait, il se mit à courir, larguant Fletcher qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Navré gamin. » fit Roy d'une voix neutre.

« _T'excuses pas, ils veulent te tuer je te rappelle ! _» lança Ed.

« Je sais, mais ça reste un enfant. »

« _On fait quoi maintenant ? _»

« Il faut mettre ta mère et Riza à l'abri. »

Roy galopait sur les toits. Trisha était la plus proche, il commencerait donc par elle. Elle eut ainsi la surprise de le voir débouler dans son salon. La mère d'Ed était en congé ce jour-là.

« Il faut partir ! Tout de suite ! » lança Roy en allant vers elle.

« Quoi mais pourq … »

« Je vous expliquerais. Filez vous planquer où vous voulez, mais loin de Central. »

Il la pressa de s'en aller. Trisha lança des affaires à la hâte dans une valise. Puis elle monta dans son véhicule. Roy la regarda partir. Au tour de Riza maintenant.

* * *

Vu son métier ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Surtout en plein jour. Néanmoins il devait essayer. Roy fonça donc vers le commissariat. Etant donné son statut, Riza devait avoir un bureau pour elle seule. S'il trouvait sa fenêtre, il pourrait l'avertir. Le fils de Mafdet fit donc le tour du bâtiment, cherchant un accès aux fenêtres. Il finit par sauter dans la cour, et se faufila vers les murs. Tout à coup, il entendit un grondement. Un chien, un berger allemand qui fonçait vers lui.

« KAI ! »

Le chien tomba au sol, la gorge ouverte.

« Je suis pressé. » fit Roy, la main couverte de sang.

La réponse du brun avait été fulgurante. Roy grimpa à une gouttière, et regarda avec prudence à chaque fenêtre. Pas de blonde. Il continua ainsi durant cinq bonnes minutes. Il finit par arriver à un bureau où il repéra le nom de Riza à l'envers sur la porte. Mais la pièce était vide.

« Merde. » souffla Roy.

Peut-être faisait-elle une pause. Il décida donc d'attendre. Un quart d'heure passa, toujours pas de Riza. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Si elle était sur le terrain, alors elle était en danger. Roy patienta par acquis de conscience. Mais la jeune femme ne se montra pas. Il décida alors de se rendre chez elle. Pourvu qu'il la trouve … hélas. Quand il arriva devant sa porte, ce fut pour trouver un mot griffonné en hiéroglyphes. Une fois le message déchiffré, Roy déchira le papier avec un feulement de rage.

« _Y'avait quoi d'écrit ? _» demanda Ed pendant que le brun fichait le camp.

« Ils ont enlevé Riza cette bande de bâtards. Cette fois je te jure qu'ils vont payer au prix fort. » promit Roy.

On lui avait dit où la retrouver. Chez les Sêsorêtris, précisément. Edward sentit que Roy allait en finir. Il ne sut quoi penser. Winry allait certainement payer elle aussi. Et d'un côté il voulait qu'elle paie pour son comportement. Cependant … Roy voulait les tuer. Or Edward n'était sûr de vouloir aller jusque là.


	9. Emergence d'un dieu

****

Voici notre dernier chapitre. Le dernier combat de Roy. Je ne saurais vous dire quand viendra la prochaine fic, tout dépends de mon inspiration.

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^.**

* * *

Riza reprit connaissance. Sa tête la lançait. La jeune femme gémit et se redressa. Où était-elle ? Une chambre ? Mais chez qui ? Elle se leva, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. C'était assez haut. Riza entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Vous êtes réveillée. » fit Sarah.

« Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda la blonde.

« Je Sarah Rockbell, ou plutôt Sêsorêtris. Et vous êtes là pour appâter un gros chat. »

Riza comprit illico. Elle parlait de Roy, et cette famille était son ennemie depuis toujours. C'était sûrement l'un d'eux qui avait tenté de l'enlever l'autre jour. Ils savaient certainement que Roy l'appréciait beaucoup. La jeune femme sentit une colère sans nom l'envahir. Pas question que l'homme qu'elle aime soit en danger de mort par sa faute. Aussi décida-t-elle de prendre les devants. La détective fonça vers Sarah, qui ne cilla pas. Elle fit simplement un pas en arrière, de façon à ne plus être sur le seuil de la porte. Son adversaire percuta ainsi quelque chose d'invisible. Avec la force de son élan, Riza rebondit dessus et tomba à la renverse.

« Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit. Cette chambre est entourée d'un champ magique. Seul un Sêsorêtris peut le passer. »

Riza lui retourna un regard assassin. Elle porta la main à son holster. Évidemment il n'était plus là. Soudain, une lumière bleue envahit la pièce, obligeant les deux femmes à fermer les yeux. Un bruit de verre cassé retentit. Lorsque Riza put de nouveau y voir, elle découvrit Roy en travers d'elle.

« ROOOAAAAAARRRR ! » rugit-il à l'adresse de Sarah.

Cette dernière recula. Puis sans plus attendre le fauve noir se jeta sur elle. Sarah tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups de griffes, mais surtout de mâchoire. Les crocs de Roy s'approchaient dangereusement de sa gorge. Riza qui observait le combat, vit soudain arriver un homme avec un fusil.

« Roy attention devant ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le brun sauta aussitôt en arrière, et d'un coup de pied retourné ferma la porte. Un balle de fusil transperça le bois. Roy était déjà auprès de Riza. Cette dernière se jeta à son cou.

« Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non. Mais c'était un piège pour t'attirer ! » répondit Riza.

« Je sais. Accroche-toi à moi. » répondit Roy en lui tournant le dos.

Elle lui obéit. Le brun fonça vers la fenêtre brisée, et plongea. Riza retint un cri de peur en se voyant ainsi précipitée dans le vide la tête la première. Roy lui avait tendu les mains. Il atterrit souplement sur le bitume. Riza mit pied à terre. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers une grille. Une détonation retentit. Le père tentait d'abattre le brun. Roy prit Riza dans ses bras, sauta une première fois pour retomber accroupi, fléchissant ainsi au maximum les jambes. Puis après quoi il se détendit et franchit la grille en un saut magistral. Une voiture arriva et crissa des pneus juste après qu'il aie atterri.

« Montez ! » s'exclama Trisha en ouvrant la porte.

Si Roy fut surpris de la voir, il n'hésita pas cent sept ans. Il fourra Riza à l'avant et passa derrière. Trisha démarra sur des chapeaux de roues. Roy se redressa et s'assit correctement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous avais dit d'aller vous mettre à l'abri ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Et quel genre de mère serais-je si je laissais mon fils se battre seul ? » répliqua Trisha en passant une vitesse.

« Il ne risque rien ! Vous savez très bien que je le protège depuis le temps ! » protesta Roy.

Edward fut étonné. Alors sa mère savait que le brun avait déjà veillé sur lui dans son enfance. Il faudrait malgré tout qu'il l'interroge sur le sujet. Riza elle, ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de mère-fils. Cette femme à côté d'elle semblait à peine plus âgée que Roy, elle avait même l'air plus jeune. A moins que … il ne s'agisse du garçon dans lequel le fils de Mafdet s'incarnait. Trisha conduisit son monde chez une cousine.

« Bien. Vous deux vous restez là, et j'insiste là-dessus. Moi je vais aller m'occuper des Sêsorêtris une fois pour toutes. » ordonna Roy.

« Mais ... » commença Riza.

« J'ai dit. C'est mon combat, pas le vôtre. » coupa le brun.

Il fila aussitôt à quatre pattes. Riza tendit une main. Trisha approcha d'elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira très bien. »

« Je l'espère, je ne veux pas le perdre. » avoua Riza.

Trisha l'observa un court instant. Ainsi donc, elle était tombée amoureuse du beau voleur. Ça se comprenait, Roy avait un charme fou. Et le petit doigt de Trisha lui disait que ça devait être réciproque.

« Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée. Trisha Elric, je suis la mère d'Edward, le réceptacle de Roy. » reprit la jeune femme en tendant la main.

« Riza Hawkeye, détective. J'étais chargée de coincer Roy, mais j'ai renoncé. Alors comme ça, il s'incarne dans un enfant ? » répondit la blonde avant de serrer la main de Trisha.

« Oui, parce que c'est le seul de la famille. C'est un ado de seize ans. Et il semblerait qu'il aie été piégé par la fille des Sêsorêtris. »

« Eh bien, en voilà des gens charmants. » ironisa Riza.

Trisha acquiesça, avant de s'adosser contre sa voiture. Son regard émeraude porta vers la direction prise par Roy.

* * *

Dans la demeure des Sêsorêtris, Winry désinfectait les blessures de sa mère. Roy l'avait bien arrangée : son visage fin était balafré sur les joues, tout comme ses bras et le ventre. Le père Rockbell était furieux. Roy les avait floués une fois de plus. En détenant Riza il avait pensé que le félin entrerait par la grande porte, et ne ferait rien de crainte qu'il ne soit fait du mal à la jeune femme. Au lieu de ça, il avait attaqué directement. Russel et son petit frère observait leur père faire les cents pas.

« Cette fois c'en est trop ! Nous devons absolument lui régler son compte ! » dit-il en frappant du poing dans sa main ouverte.

« Et tu propose quoi ? » demanda Russel.

« De commencer la cérémonie sans lui. »

« Mais … ce sera moins efficace. » intervint Fletcher.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il semblerait que Roy reste plus fort que nous. Nous devons donc réunir nos forces si nous voulons le vaincre. Nous pourrons toujours lui prendre sa force après. »

Les frères et Winry échangèrent un regard. Après tout, le brun avait pu briser le sortilège qui retenait Riza prisonnière. Pourtant, la formule était efficace. Or le guerrier l'avait rompu comme un rien.

« Je suis d'accord. Je vais m'occuper du cas de cette sale bête. » fit Sarah en se relevant.

Elle ne pardonnait pas à Roy d'avoir pris Fletcher en otage pour s'échapper, et maintenant il venait de lui ruiner la face. Les cinq Sêsorêtris étant d'accord, il ne leur restait plus qu'à procéder. Chacun se rendit dans une vaste salle souterraine, où une foultitude d'œuvres d'art étaient entreposées. Les parents commencèrent par allumer un grand feu dans un puits en pierre, pendant que Winry traçait un cercle autour. Russel disposa des bougies sur les points dessinés par sa sœur, pendant que Fletcher allumait des encens. Une fois le feu allumé, les parents commencèrent à rassembler les œuvres d'art, aidés par leurs enfants. Tout fut mis autour du cercle, sur deux rangées. Ces préparatifs terminés, les Sêsorêtris se positionnèrent sur le cercle, autour du feu.

Le père commença une incantation, suivi par Sarah, Russel, Winry et Fletcher. Le cercle s'illumina. La fumée des encens alla se poser sur chaque création, qui s'éclaira à son tour. Puis elle entoura chacun des membres de la famille. Ces derniers quittèrent le sol pour s'élever doucement dans les airs. Le feu prit plus d'amplitude.

* * *

« _Dis, comment les Sêsorêtris comptent-ils devenir des dieux ? _» questionna Edwrd.

« Pas des dieux mais un dieu. D'après ce que je sais, ils peuvent rassembler toute la magie de leurs œuvres. Ensuite, je crois savoir qu'il existe une très vieille formule, qui date du commencement de la civilisation de Ouasiria. Autant dire à la nuit des temps. C'est interdit bien sûr, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient mis la main dessus. Ce qui expliquerait qu'ils soient capable de donner la vie à leurs créations. » expliqua Roy.

Il était presque revenu à leur logis. Nul doute qu'ils devaient l'attendre, les armes à la main. Pourtant quand il approcha de la porte, Roy perçut une aura magique intense. Il entra alors brusquement.

De la porte menant sans doute au sous-sol, une lueur grandissait. Bientôt elle vola en éclat. Une main griffue s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Roy plia les oreilles, et se mit à gronder. Une créature baignée de lumière apparut. Elle arborait une tête de loup, et devait bien mesurer dans les quatre mètres. Le reste était un corps d'homme, portant un pagne. La bête rugit à l'attention du brun, qui lui rendit la pareille.

« Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens pour battre ce truc. » fit Roy.

Son bracelet se mit à étinceler. Une lumière bleue enveloppa le brun, qui se mit à grandir. Sa peau se recouvrit d'une fourrure noire. Un museau avec des moustache poussa, les yeux prirent une couleur or. Roy venait de se métamorphoser en une panthère noire géante, de la même taille que le loup en face.

« Grrroooow ! » fit ce dernier.

« Fssshhh yaaaooow ! »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que les deux créatures se jettent l'une contre l'autre, dans un concert de grognements et de rugissements. La bataille fut dans un premier temps bestiale. Les griffes entaillaient la chair, les crocs perçaient le cuir de la peau. Roy fit claquer sa longue queue noire, qui percuta le flanc du loup. Un autre coup à la tête le fit buter contre un mur. Le canidé tendit alors une main, forma une boule d'énergie grosse comme un ballon, qu'il envoya sur son ennemi. Roy se décala, et l'attaque transperça un mur. Il répliqua par un arc de lumière bleue. Le mobilier se trouvant sur son passage fut tranché net. Le loup bondit sur un mur, y prit appui et sauta sur Roy.

Ce dernier bascula sous le poids du Sêsorêtris. Il plaça toutefois une patte sous son ventre, et put l'envoyer en l'air. Roy attaqua ensuite en crachant sa lumière bleutée, qui toucha son adversaire à une patte. Cela sembla occasionner une brûlure, faisant hurler le loup.

Celui-ci matérialisa soudain des pointes de flèches. Elles partirent toutes en même temps. Notre héros fit ce qu'il put pour esquiver, mais quelques unes lui déchirèrent la peau. Une se planta dans une épaule. Roy s'empressa de l'arracher. Le Sêsorêtris fit apparaître ensuite des chaînes, afin d'immobiliser son ennemi. Les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour des membres de Roy. Mais ce dernier n'était pas décidé à se laisser ainsi capturer. Il empoigna les chaînes, et tira violemment. Ces dernières émergeant du corps du loup, il fut obligé de suivre. Ou plutôt de chuter. Roy tira plus vite, jusqu'à ce que la bête soit devant lui. Après quoi, il enroula une chaîne autour de ses quatre pattes, et une autre autour du cou. Roy tira, étranglant l'animal.

* * *

A l'opposé de tout ceci, Riza faisait les cents pas. Être obligée de rester là à attendre, pendant que Roy se battait … ça lui était insupportable. Si ça se trouve il était blessé, peut-être même en très mauvaise posture ? Riza déglutit, puis regarda là où il était parti. Elle devait certainement pouvoir lui venir en aide. Trisha non plus n'en menait pas large. Elle savait pourtant mieux que quiconque que Roy était le seul à être capable d'anéantir cette maudite famille. Mais ça n'empêchait pas l'inquiétude.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » annonça Riza.

« Non Roy ne serait vraiment pas content. Il nous faut lui faire confiance, il reviendra. » répondit Trisha.

« Mais je n'en peux plus de me faire du souci pour lui ! »

« Je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Riza serra les poings, en proie à la plus grande inquiétude de sa vie. Trisha restait appuyée contre la voiture, et la blonde se demanda comment elle arrivait à rester calme. Après tout, son fils aussi était impliqué dans la bataille.

« _Elle doit croire en Roy. Et je devrais moi aussi. _» pensa Riza.

Il lui avait pourtant démontré, ne serait-ce qu'en lui échappant à chaque fois, qu'il savait se débrouiller. Il était entraîné au combat. Riza l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Donc il n'y avait pas de raison que cette fois se passe différemment. La jeune femme tentait de se rassurer par tous les moyens. Mais elle ne serait vraiment soulagée que lorsqu'il serait en face d'elle. La blonde vint donc se mettre à côté de Trisha.

« On pourrait peut-être … se rapprocher un peu de l'endroit ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Et vous arriveriez à résister à la tentation d'intervenir ? Moi je ne m'en sens pas capable. » répondit Trisha avec un petit sourire.

Et elle non plus, pensa Riza. Au moins là, elle était obligée d'attendre et elle était en sécurité. Riza mit ses bras autour d'elle. Elle priait, sans vraiment s'adresser à un dieu particulier, pour que son bien-aimé revienne sain et sauf.

* * *

Dans la maison des Sêsorêtris, le combat se poursuivait. Le loup avait brisé ses chaînes, et en avait profité pour administrer une correction exemplaire. La panthère gisait dans le couloir. Le loup s'approcha pour lui porter le coup final. Après, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à absorber sa force magique, et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il deviendrait le nouveau dieu de ce monde. Les longues canines se dévoilèrent, prêtes à plonger dans la gorge et avides de goûter au sang. La gueule fut jetée en avant, droit sur la gorge.

« Kaï ! »

Le loup baissa la tête. Un manche dépassait de son poitrail, précisément à l'endroit du cœur. Puis d'un puissant coup de patte, Roy écarta le monstre. Il reprit forme humaine, et fit apparaître la croix pour le sceller.

« Par Mafdet déesse guérisseuse et protectrice, rejoins le monde souterrain et jamais n'en revient ! »

La croix se ficha sur le ventre du loup, et des cordes le ligotèrent. La bête se débattit pendant que le cordage la comprimait.

« Non … tu ne pourras pas … nous vaincre … » firent cinq voix.

Le loup cracha un jet lumineux, que Roy évita en se jetant sur le côté. Voyant que la croix avait du mal à le sceller, il pointa son bracelet. Cela lui prendrait beaucoup d'énergie, presque toute mais il le fallait.

« _Attends et Winry ? _» demanda Ed.

« Tu tiens encore à elle après ce qu'elle t'a fait ? » répondit Roy en actionnant la pierre.

« _Ben … je me disais que ses parents l'avaient manipulée. Mais … elle n'a manifesté aucun regret_. »

« Parce qu'elle n'en a pas. Tu n'as été qu'un jouet pour elle. Et puis … ce qu'ils ont fait ne peut être défait. Ils sont allés trop loin. »

Le loup se mit à hurler de rage. On entendait les voix de la famille par-dessus, qui vociféraient leur rancœur. Ils maudirent Roy et Edward. Entendre Winry lui cracher des insultes fit mal au blond. Le guerrier de la déesse avait raison : elle ne s'était pas intéressée à lui mais à qu'il renfermait. Tous ses sourires, ses compliments, toute son attitude n'avait visé qu'à le mettre en confiance pour le piéger ensuite. Il se détourna de la vue de Roy. Le loup en face continuait à se débattre, cherchant en vain à se libérer. Finalement, après ce qui sembla une attente interminable, il explosa en centaines de paillettes. Roy laissa son bras retomber, comme s'il était soudain devenu trop lourd pour lui. Ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue. Il était épuisé.

Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration. Misère quelle fatigue ! Il était à deux doigts de s'endormir debout. Roy trouva malgré tout le courage de tourner les talons, et de sortir. Il lui fallait retrouver les filles qui devaient se ronger les sangs. Edward lui demanda s'il ne souhaita pas qu'il prenne le relais pour le retour.

« Non, je n'aurais plus la force de revenir. » répondit Roy.

Il se força donc à faire le trajet du retour.

* * *

Riza qui guettait l'horizon, fut la première à le voir revenir. Naturellement, elle se rua vers lui.

« ROY ! »

Trisha se redressa, puis soupira de soulagement. S'il était de retour, cela voulait dire qu'il avait réussi. Mais alors dans ce cas … il n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Roy reçut Riza dans les bras. Il la serra avec bonheur.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu n'as rien ? » demanda Riza inquiète.

« Les blessures que j'ai eues ont été guéries par les bons soins de Mafdet. A part une très grande fatigue, je vais bien. » répondit Roy.

Il avait en effet une petite mine. Riza lui sourit avec amour, puis se pelotonna contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'elle le touche, qu'elle le sente, qu'elle lui parle. Soudain, le bracelet qu'il portait se mit à briller.

« Ah. J'imagine que c'est l'heure. » dit-il d'une voix grave.

« L'heure ? Mais l'heure de quoi ? » s'étonna la blonde.

« J'ai vaincu ce pourquoi j'existais. Ma mission est enfin accomplie. » répondit Roy.

Riza eut peur de comprendre. S'il n'avait plus d'œuvre d'art à voler, qu'allait-il devenir dans ce cas ? Tandis qu'elle le fixait, réfléchissant, Trisha approcha. Roy leva la tête vers elle.

« Je pense que … tu va nous quitter à présent. » dit-elle.

« Oui. Je dois retourner dans l'au-delà. Définitivement. »

Riza blêmit. Ça équivalait à dire qu'il allait mourir. Or même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait être avec lui, elle ne pouvait supporter une telle idée.

« Non … non Roy tu ne peux pas … je ne … c'est impossible. » bredouilla Riza.

Roy appuya son front contre le sien. Il souffrait autant qu'elle, cependant il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait depuis le commencement qu'un jour cela se terminerait de cette manière. Avant Riza, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Maintenant … c'était douloureux. Il comprenait ce que les humains ressentaient quand ils perdaient un être cher.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, ma mignonne. » souffla Roy.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la détective. Elle les laissa couler, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée en pleine tempête.

« S'il te plaît .. ne m'abandonne pas. » supplia Riza.

Roy serra les dents et ferma les yeux, tout en la serrant à son tour. Une fine aura bleutée émergea de la peau du brun. C'était le moment.

« Ne pleure pas Riza. Sinon moi aussi je vais craquer et ce sera encore pire. Pardonne-moi de te faire du mal. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle leva vers lui des yeux baignés de larmes. Roy était complètement éclairé à présent.

« Je t'aime Roy. J'aimerais tant être avec toi. »

« Moi aussi mon ange. Mon petit chasseur. »

Il parvint à la faire sourire. Le corps du brun commençait à partir en petites paillettes scintillantes. Riza s'accrochait toujours à lui, voulant préserver ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Roy lui pencha soudain la tête en arrière. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Riza lui répondit avec ferveur, les larmes continuant de couler. La quasi-totalité du corps de Roy avait disparue. Ne restait que la tête.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la blonde.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois. Son visage s'effaça à son tour. Les paillettes s'envolèrent, et l'aura disparut. Ne resta qu'Edward, qui retomba à genoux.

* * *

« Ooouuuh ! »

En mettant les mains sur ses genoux, il entendit un clic. Le bracelet se décrocha, et tomba par terre. Le blond le prit et le regarda.

« Adieu Roy. Merci de m'avoir protégé. » dit-il.

Sa mère s'approcha de lui, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle l'aida à se relever. Riza de son côté, essuyait ses yeux. Edward parut réfléchir, puis s'avança vers elle.

« Tenez. » dit-il.

Le jeune lui tendait le Bracelet de Mafdet. Riza le fixa un instant.

« Je crois qu'il vous revient. » reprit Ed.

Riza tendit les mains et recueillit le bijou qu'elle serra contre elle. Une larme coula, et tomba sur la pierre. Trisha et son fils lui dirent au revoir, et lui souhaitèrent bon courage. Elle les remercia d'un signe de tête. Tout à coup, alors que la famille Elric commençait à partir, la pierre du bracelet s'illumina.

« Y se passe quoi ? » s'étonna Edward.

Le bracelet s'éleva dans les airs, puis se tourna, la pierre vers le sol. Un puissant rayon turquoise jaillit. Nos amis crurent distinguer une silhouette à l'intérieur. Et quand la lumière disparut …

« Roy ? » s'exclamèrent-ils.

« Soi-même. » sourit le brun.

C'était bien lui, mais avec un petit quelque chose de différent. Ses oreilles et sa queue avaient disparus. Il portait à présent une chemise blanche avec un jean.

« Mais pourquoi tu ... » fit Edward.

« J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Mafdet. En remerciement pour services rendus, elle m'a offert la possibilité d'être humain. J'ai accepté et me voilà. » expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Riza n'en revenait pas. Alors il allait rester ? Et … ils pourraient être ensemble. Roy fouilla dans sa poches et en sortit divers papiers : acte de naissance, carte d'identité ...

« Elle m'a aussi fourni de quoi faciliter mon intégration. Bon évidemment je suis mortel à présent. Mais si Riza veut bien de moi, ça ne sera pas un gros problème. » reprit-il.

Il se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme eut un immense sourire, et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr que je veux de toi, quelle question ! » dit-elle.

« C'était pour te faire râler. »

Edward et sa mère échangèrent un sourire.

« Au fait maman, tu savais que Roy m'avait protégé durant mon enfance ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai vu une fois. Enfin je n'ai aperçu que sa silhouette, mais j'ai compris que tant qu'il était là, tu ne risquais rien. »

Roy et Riza allaient s'en aller chacun de leur côté. Avant ça, le brun tint à saluer Ed. Il lui serra la main. Ed pour sa part, lui souhaita une bonne chance et une bonne continuation.

« Pareil pour toi mon grand. A un de ces jours. » répondit Roy.

Après quoi, chacun partit de son côté. Riza posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun, qui l'embrassa. Elle se sentait sereine à présent.


End file.
